When Boys
by TashaLove689
Summary: A Series Of Romantic One-Shots Based Jack And Kim (KICK).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Tasha, I'm New To FanFiction! When Boys Is A Series Of Romantic One-Shots About My Favourite Kickin It Couple Jack And Kim (KICK). When Boys Is About Things Jack Does That Kim Loves. I Hope You Enjoy It!**

* * *

When Boys Aren't Afraid To Talk About A Future With You

It's a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon in Seaford with clear blue skies on a warm day and Jack and Kim are relaxing together in the park at their special place. Jack is sat under a pink blossom tree, that has petals gracefully falling down on top of the couple, with his back against the trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him and Kim is sat in-between his legs with her back pressed up against his chest as she sketches the scenery in front of her and Jack has his arms around her waist stroking the bare skin of her stomach that is revealed from her crop top. Besides the pink blossom tree that makes the place special to the couple there is a small lake in front of them and small flowers dotted around the area of grass. The secluded area is simple however; it's special to the couple as many big events happened here for them including their first date and their first kiss. It was Jack that originally found the place in the park and shared it with Kim, not even their friends know about this place it's somewhere they can be alone without any interruptions. Usually, the couple has a karate class at this time however it's the summer holidays so Rudy has cut back on lessons as they have lots of time for them now, which means more free time for the Wasabi Warriors. The couple has been together for two years now and has their ups and downs they've had their fair share of arguments like every couple do but they always work it out, they're the perfect couple.

"Babe?" Jack asked after a long period of silence, as they can just sit together and not talk and be happy. Jack got his girlfriends attention as something had been going through his mind a lot recently considering after the summer they are all heading off to college together and Jack and Kim are sharing their first apartment together, which is a big step for the both of them as they have never lived together before however, they have stayed with each other for a couple of days before if Kim's parents had gone on a business trip.

"Hmm?" Kim questioned back giving him the signal for him to continue as her eyes were glued to the scenery in front of her so concentrated to get every single detail of their place. One because Kim is an artist and has always been she's taking it at college too and the second reason is because they are attending UCLA together, which is around an hour away from Seaford so they won't only be away from their families they'll be away from their place too so Kim wants to draw their special place, which she has been meaning to do for a while now, so that she can always have it with her no matter where she is.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Jack asked curiously and Kim let out a small and soft chuckle that made her boyfriends heart skip a beat like it does every time it hears her laugh or her giggle.

"It's kind of hard not to when all everyone keeps talking about now is college and the future" Kim explained, which was true the whole of senior year it was about colleges and being together as everyone was splitting up really Jack and Kim are heading to UCLA as are Jerry and Eddie so they'll see each other all the time and their apartments are in the same building just on different floors, Milton and Julie are going to Harvard together, which is on the other side of America so it's very unlikely they'll see them so they'll be living together, Grace unfortunately for Kim and Jerry is heading to Milan as she got an internship to one of the biggest fashion companies so she is moving to Milan to work there, her and Jerry broke up as the long distance thing would not work and they are both heartbroken but know it's for the best, Kelsey is heading to NYU so she is close to Milton and Julie and Eddie and her are going to try the long distance thing and finally Rudy is keeping the dojo here in Seaford and is opening up a chain all across America with Bobby. Of course, they'll all keep in touch however not in person as they are all too far away from each other to meet up all of the time but maybe at the holidays when they come to Seaford.

"Yeah" Jack let out a chuckle before turning back to serious questions "Do you ever think about a future with me?" Jack asked as he eagerly waited for his girlfriend's response nervous of the answer.

"I wouldn't want a future without you in it Jack" Kim softly said, "Is this because we're going to college soon? You're afraid you'll lose me?" Kim softly asked turning her head slightly so she could see his face, to be fair Kim was just as scared as Jack was about going to college and losing each other because of other guys and girls, here everyone knew Kim and Jack were together and of course they had problems at times with people trying to break them up however everyone knew they were meant to be and attempts at breaking them up would not work.

"Yeah I know we've been together for over two years and been through a lot but sometimes people change in college and I don't want to lose you," Jack said over the years Kim has noticed how insecure Jack really is even though he doesn't show it to anyone but her.

"You won't lose me Jack and I won't lose you, yeah people change and we'll grow up but it doesn't mean we'll lose each other" Kim poured her heart out to Jack, Jack lifts her chin and slowly leans in to place a soft kiss on her lips "Mmm" Kim said as they pulled back "Never get tired of that" Kim admitted she loved Jack's kisses more than anything "All I think about now is the future going to college, getting married in the future and having kids" Kim admitted to Jack, in reality, most guys hate to talk about a future with girls but not Jack, Jack was different.

"Well I already have a future planned out for us" Jack admitted as he had been doing a lot of thinking about his life with Kim.

"Really? What would it be like?" Kim asked curiously wanting to know as she wanted a future with Jack and she loved he did as well and was not afraid to talk about a future with her, unlike most guys.

"Well we'll move in together for college in our own apartment get jobs and we'll get through college together" Jack began kissing her bare shoulder as her crop top had thin straps.

"Which we're already doing for college" Kim said shivering at the contact his kiss gave her, of course they kiss a lot and they've been dating for two years so they've had sex together quite a lot but every time he kisses her no matter where it is she can't help but love it.

"Then at college graduation, I'll propose and you'll say?" Jack asked playing with the promise ring on her finger that Jack had gotten her for their two year anniversary and he promised to replace it with a real ring someday and he already knew her answer.

"I'll say yes and it will be one of the best days of my life" Kim giggled loving how Jack wanted forever with her, Jack just loved her giggle and leans down to kiss her neck softly once and pulls back.

"We'll move out of our apartment and buy a house together" Jack began but was cut off by Kim.

"Which I will decorate because you love me so much you'll let me" Kim added her own little bit into the plan.

"And because it will look a lot better than if I did it" Jack clarified and they both laughed together as Kim leaned further back into his chest and his arms tightened around her waist as she places her hands on his hands that are on her stomach "Then we'll plan the wedding and you will probably get stressed so I'll be there to make you feel better and give you a massage" Jack said making his girlfriend giggle, "Then it will be our wedding day our families will be there and all our friends who would have come out especially for our big day, the wedding will be on a beach in Hawaii just like you've always wanted with rose petals everywhere and I'll be there stood on the beach in my suit looking hot and sexy as per usual" Jack said and Kim laughs softly.

"What about me?" Kim asked wondering what he was thinking.

"You will walk down the beach in a white gown that shows off your incredibly sexy body" Jack began kissing her neck softly as she moaned in pleasure from the simple gesture that Jack did "I'll take one look at you and instantly think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and how this is the best day of my life, then we'll kiss and be officially husband and wife. We'll spend some time with our family and our friends before I whisk you away on our honeymoon" Jack said.

"And where will that be? You'd have to top Hawaii" Kim asked giving a small smirk knowing he probably would have topped Hawaii.

"Our honeymoon would be on Bobby's tropical island, which no one is on because it's his place and would let us use it for our honeymoon so we'd stay in his beach house right by the ocean. We'd get off the private jet he would loan us and head to the beach house and we'd go inside and the sun would just be setting so we'd put our bags in the bedroom and go skinny dipping in the ocean together under the moon. Then I'll make it a magical night and one you'd never forget. The next day I'd make you breakfast and we'd spend the day doing whatever you wanted, we'd spend the rest of the honeymoon exploring and swimming and making love with my beautiful wife" Jack explained not missing a single detail and kissing Kim's hand as she watched him her eyes gleaming at every word he said not taking her eyes from his.

"Then what?" Kim whispered wanting to know the rest.

"Then you'd tell me you were pregnant and I'll be ecstatic, I'll take care of you and the baby would be born, it will be a girl and you'd choose her name and she'll look just like you" Jack began "It'll be hard work and you'll be tired a lot of the time that's where I give you foot rubs and massages and we'd take romantic baths and showers together to relax you" Jack explained "Then maybe two years later or sooner we'd have another baby and this time it will be a boy who I will name and it'd be the same again" Jack explained.

"What about us? Are we ever going to get some alone time?" Kim asked curious about if they'd ever get time for sex.

"Well one night when the kids would be staying over at their grandparents place so we can have some alone time, I'd come in from work and would not be able to find you anywhere, I'd hear you angelic voice and make my way towards you and I'd walk into our bedroom and see candles and rose petals everywhere with you stood in the middle of the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of heels with your hair and make-up done" Jack said being seductive to his girlfriend knowing how much she loved when he was.

"Nothing?" Kim asked smirking slightly biting her lip, which drove Jack completely crazy and she knew it did.

"Nope, you'd be completely naked apart from the heels. You'd ask me how my day was whilst undoing my tie and taking off my jacket and I'd tell you long and tiring. Then you'd tell me that you could make me feel better and we'd have a magical night. We'd watch our kids grow up and we'd grow old together and even when we're old you'll still be the most beautiful girl to me" Jack poured out to her.

"You know what?" Kim asked leaning up to Jack brushing her lips against his.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I can't wait for my future with you" Kim whispered before closing the gap between their lips. Most guys would be afraid of talking about a future with a girl, but not Jack, Jack's different and that's one of the many reasons Kim loves him.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! I Hope You Enjoyed It! Please Review, Follow And Favourite! Tell Me What You Liked About It And Give Me Some Ideas For One-Shots That You Would Like To See Me Write! I Will Reply Answering Your Questions Either By Writing Back To You However Sometimes It Doesn't Let Me So I Will Answer Your Questions In My Next Chapter. I Will Update Frequently Either Every Day Or Every Couple Days.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! Thank You To The People Who Reviewed My Story As Their Advice Really Helped And The People Who Favourited And Followed! As I Said I'd Update Every Day Or Every Couple Days! Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

When Boys Are Overprotective Of You

Jack is stood against his locker leaning back on it as he waits for his friends and his girlfriend to arrive. Jack is at school early because he got dropped off by his mom since his car is getting fixed and school is too far away from his place so he wouldn't be able to walk there and his mom had to get to work early. He isn't the only one at school there are a few other people just hanging around including some guys from the football team, which Jack is a part of because he is the quarterback. Jack is the bad boy of the school he gets into trouble with teachers and gets into fights a lot of the time. Just then Kim walks through the double doors of the school looking down at her phone concentrating on what she was doing with her golden blonde curls falling down the side of her face as she looks down at her phone. Almost immediately boys turn their attention to Kim checking her out with hungry looks in their eyes and start whistling at her and making comments about what she is wearing. Kim is wearing a white off-shoulder Bardot top showing off her tan soft shoulders and is tucked into a pink bandage mini skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh and shows off her figure as well as her ass and her tan, long and slender legs and she is wearing a pair of pink six-inch platform heels. Her hair is curled to perfection and cascades down her back and she has on black mascara, black eyeliner, her eyebrows and light pink lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, her gold necklace that has her name on, a few bracelets including her gold charm bracelet that her boyfriend Jack had got her for her 17th birthday and her schoolbag, which is a white Chanel tote handbag hanging on the inside of her arm. Kim is the most popular girl in the school as she is the cheer captain and she is also the nicest girl in the year, which is why everyone loves her so much and she is the prettiest girl in the school. Jack admires his girlfriend's beauty until he notices that it's not only him who noticed how gorgeous she looks. His blood boils and fists clench, the one thing Jack hates is when guys look at his girl with lustful looks when they know she is Jack's girl. Kim seems to ignore her many admirers as she makes her way through school to Kim no other guy mattered besides her boyfriend, which Jack knew but he couldn't control the jealous feeling he always got when guys try to hit on his girl and look at her practically drooling over her. Jack sent glares to many of the guys staring at his girl, which made them stop considering Jack is the bad boy of the school, which means guys know what Jack would do to them if he caught them hitting on Kim or staring at her and the guys on the football team stop whistling also as Jack is the quarterback and teammates girlfriends are off limits but it doesn't stop them staring at her and hitting on her a lot of the time.

"Hey babe" Kim smiled at her boyfriend as she reached him at his locker and placed her phone in her handbag before placing a hand on his bicep and leaning up to kiss him softly. Jack though had other intentions and deepened the kiss whilst his hands moved from her waist to her hips pulling her closer to him "We're in school Jack" Kim brought to his attention as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as even though she loved kissing him they were in school and she did not want to be seen as that kind of girl.

"Sorry babe can't help it you're just too tempting" Jack smirked at her looking her up and down making her blush, Jack is the only one who could ever make her blush "Give us a twirl" Jack said taking Kim's hand and she spun round giving him a full look at her outfit and how stunning she was, which took his breath away at how beautiful she was. Jack also saw the guys practically killing him with their minds as they wished to be in his position right now, which only made him smirk more. Jack had never really been the type of guy who'd stick with a girl but with Kim it was different she had everything she was beautiful and had a great body from all the sports she does, she was a nice girl and would never cheat, she cared about him which girls don't really do now because they only care about having sex with a lot of guys and both Kim and Jack thought the sex they had together was amazing. They have been together for a while now so they have had sex.

"What'd you think?" Kim asked as Jack pulled her to him gripping her hips as she snaked her arms around his neck playing with his hair, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Beautiful" Jack said lifting her chin up kissing her softly. Even though he was a bad boy and of course a teenage guy with hormones he knew how to treat her right unlike most guys and was not afraid to tell her that she was beautiful and not just hot and sexy like most guys do.

"Mmm" Kim responded once they pulled away from the kiss biting her lip, Kim loved the way Jack kissed her and treated her and whenever she thought about him it gave her butterflies, Jack treated her right and made her feel things no other guy could she was hooked. It was fate really that Jack and Kim had got together as they are total opposites and they didn't really speak that much until a night at a party where a guy from another school was making her feel uncomfortable and she told him to go away but he didn't and Jack ended up punching the guy as he did not like that the guy was making her feel uncomfortable and after that they just got closer as friends and eventually ended up together. No one thought they would as Kim is the good girl who never breaks the rules and breaking the rules is all Jack seems to do plus he could not stick with one girl so everyone was shocked when he did. Their friends got on well as well, which was a bonus for them.

 _Ring Ring!_

"I'll walk you to class," Jack said as Kim took her folder out of her locker holding it in her arm and shutting her locker.

"You don't have to Jack…plus if you walk me to class that means you'll be late for yours" Kim pointed out to him.

"I know I don't have to but I want to I always walk you to class" Jack stated interlocking his fingers with hers as they walked to class together.

"You'll be late" Kim pointed out but Jack ignored her comment. Jack is always late for class and half the time he doesn't go anyway his grades are good enough for him to stay on the football team and if they started to drop Kim would tutor him as she had straight A's. They walked to class and instead of Jack saying goodbye outside the classroom he walked inside with her and to her seat, which he always does for her "Thanks for walking me Jack even though it will make you late, which you don't care about" Kim said putting her binder down on the desk and placing her hands on his biceps as his hands were on her waist.

"Anytime babe" Jack winked at her before going in to kiss her, which made other people in the class make a whistle sound.

"Mr. Brewer stop kissing Miss Crawford and get to your own class and stop disturbing mine," The teacher said making them pull away and made Kim blush and sitting in her seat talking to her friends.

"I'm going" Jack rolled his eyes before winking at Kim as she waved back to him flirtatiously and he walked out of the room.

* * *

After school on the football field was the football team who were having their practice as they had a football game against another school in a couple days and on the sidelines was the cheerleaders who were practicing their cheer routine for the upcoming game. The rest of the day went as usual for Jack and Kim minus one part where Jack saw the new kid, who was on the football team as well, talking to Kim, which he didn't like one bit as Jack knew that guy liked Kim. The new kid had been at the school for a month and already had a reputation for stealing girls that already had boyfriends, which didn't please Jack.

"Hey, Kim how are you?" The new kid Zack asked her as he had made his way to her as the cheerleaders were having a break and she was getting her water.

"Hey, Zack I'm good you?" Kim asked politely smiling as she was just being nice to him, but Jack looked seeing Zack talking to Kim and he didn't like it one bit so he made his way over to them.

"Good actually I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me on Saturday?" Zack asked getting to the point, which took Kim back.

"Umm Zack you know I have a boyfriend right?" Kim asked confused as to why he would ask her if he knew. However, Kim knew about his reputation of stealing girls.

"Who Jack? Yeah I know but you dating Jack is not going to stop me from getting what I want" Zack said stepping closer to Kim as she took a step back feeling uncomfortable.

"It should," Jack said approaching them putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as he glared at Zack, Kim reached up to softly kiss Jack's cheek knowing how jealous Jack got when guys hit on her so she had to find ways to calm him down.

"Don't see why if she wants to dump your sorry ass and date me she can" Zack smirked, which shocked Kim "Kim?" Zack asked Kim.

"You're kidding, right? Jack's my boyfriend and he's a better guy than you'll ever be Zack" Kim said, which made Jack smirk.

"You'd rather date this loser he couldn't beat me in a fight" Zack challenged Jack, who took his arm off Kim and stepped towards Zack.

"You won't be saying that when I put you in the hospital," Jack said back.

"Jack no," Kim, said grabbing his hand pulling him back "Just leave it," Kim said.

"See even your girl doesn't think you can beat me" Zack chuckled and that pushed Jack over the top and Jack punched him and they started fighting. Everyone rushed over as the football team and the coach pulled them apart. To say the least, Zack looked like he'd been hit by a car there was that much blood and Jack beside his hand didn't have a scrape on him.

* * *

Kim is at her locker after cheer practice grabbing her stuff, Zack ended up going to the hospital and Jack ended up in the principal's office. Kim is not happy with Jack as she told him not to fight and yet he still did. Jack makes his way down the hallway with his hand now bandaged up and he leans back against the locker next to Kim's as he watches her get her stuff and Kim just ignores him.

"Come on Kim talk to me" Jack pleaded he knew Kim hated it when he fought but he thought he had a good reason for this fight as he was protecting her as well as showing the guy he'd pummel him. However, Kim continued to ignore him "Why are you so mad at me?" Jack asked as he thought that sticking up for his girlfriend would get him praise.

"Because Jack" Kim sighed closing her locker and turning to him "I told you not to fight him, I can stand up for myself Jack you know that and you also know that what he said about me not thinking that you could beat him was not true we both know you can beat any guy in this school but that does not mean you can just go round hitting every guy who challenges you" Kim ranted on at Jack.

"I wasn't angry that he thought I couldn't beat him" Jack began "I was pissed that he tried stealing you from me and I got jealous," Jack said "You can't blame me I get jealous considering the way all the guys look at you," Jack said.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Kim asked confused, as Kim does not notice the looks guys give her, as she isn't focused on them.

"You seriously don't notice the way they look at you, like this morning when you walked in and they whistled at you and made comments," Jack said.

"Jack I don't notice because you're the only guy who has my attention" Kim sighed "I don't care about any other guys I only care about you and I know how jealous you can get but I don't understand why when you know how much I care about you" Kim poured her heart out "Jack" Kim said taking both his hands in hers as he rubbed circles on the back of her hands "I can't do anything about all those guys looking at me like that but unlike them you can kiss me and touch me wherever you want" Kim said leaning up brushing her lips against his occasionally biting his lip and pulling on it "You are the only one who can see me naked and the only one I want to see me naked" Kim whispered pulling on his lip with her teeth "You are the only one who can make me feel the way that I do in bed" Kim whispered "You are the only one who can get me to beg for you in bed when you tell me to" Kim whispered "You are the only one who can drive me crazy and make me moan and whimper your name every second you tease me" Kim whispered "And you're the only one who I want to show me no mercy in bed" Kim finished off and kissed him passionately. Jack kissed her back with more passion his hands now moving to grab her ass as she pushed herself closer to him so he was up against the lockers with Kim's body up against his so they could feel everything. Kim pulls back biting her lip.

"You know you drive me crazy right?" Jack asked chuckling slightly.

"Well I don't mean to," Kim said innocently batting her eyelashes "But I'm serious Jack you shouldn't get so jealous of guys when they should be the jealous ones considering you actually have me and they don't," Kim said.

"I can't help it babe I'm just afraid of losing you," Jack said, Jack got really jealous as he thought Kim could do a lot better than him.

"Well you won't" Kim smiled pecking his lips.

"So I'm forgiven?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Kim said wrapping her arms around his neck "But you'll have to make it up to me," Kim said.

"How would I do that?" Jack asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure it out plus I have a free house all weekend, which means…" Kim began.

"Let's go!" Jack grabbed her hand dragging her out of school and Kim laughed as they left together.

* * *

 **Hope You All Enjoyed It! Please Review, Follow And Favourite! If You Have Any Ideas For Chapters You'd Like To See Me Write Please Give Me Suggestions As I Would Be More Than Happy To Write Them For You!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back! Chapter 3 Is Now Up! Hope You Enjoy It!**

* * *

When Boys Give You Their Jacket When You're Cold

During Spring Break on a Saturday afternoon, Kim and Jack are taking a stroll throughout the Seaford National Park with their hands entwined as the sun shines down on the glistening ponds and the people walking through the park. Spring Break has just begun for the Wasabi Warriors and Kim and Jack had the entire holiday planned out together until Jack's parents told him that they were heading to Miami to visit his grandparents for two weeks. Jack leaves for Miami tomorrow so Kim and Jack have spent all of Friday and Saturday together. Kim is upset that they won't be able to spend Spring Break together even though it's only two weeks apart but that's too much to their liking as they are always together, Jack knows Kim is upset and so is Jack as he'd been looking forward to being with his girlfriend for Spring Break but he couldn't get out of this. Kim sighs as she wraps her spare hand around his wrist lightly as they walk.

"We should do this more often it's beautiful out here" Kim smiled as she took in the surroundings of the park feeling the sun on her face, Jack looked over at his girlfriend and saw how she looked at this park and saw the sun hitting her, which to him only made her more beautiful.

"Whatever you want baby" Jack softly said as he pulled up their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand before putting them back down, Kim watched his every movement smiling, Jack would do anything for Kim as long as she was happy and Kim knew this, which only made her love him more. Kim and Jack had been avoiding talking about Jack leaving early tomorrow morning as they just wanted to spend time together and forget about it. It seems silly really that he'll only be gone for two weeks and yet they'd miss each other so much but they are rarely apart they are one of those couples who spend every minute together and not because they're clingy like that but they were best friends before they were together so being together all the time is just natural for them. They had been together for over a year now and yeah they had arguments from time to time but they always worked it out, it was hard for either one of them to be mad at the other for a long period of time.

"I'm going to miss you" Kim sighed looking up at her boyfriend considering he was taller than she was, "It's only two weeks but still we had Spring Break planned," Kim said.

"I know Kimmy I'll miss you too," Jack said rubbing soothing circles on her hand, "It will be hard not kissing you every day," Jack said stopping them both and they turned to face each other, he cupped her chin and leaned it, but Kim pulled back slightly.

"Not so fast handsome" Kim said a small smirk playing on her lips, which Jack knew she had something up her sleeve, "You have to be able to not kiss me for two weeks so you should practice getting used to not kissing me now" Kim smirked, Jack knew she was teasing him really she wanted nothing more than to kiss him but she'd always find a way to tease him no matter what.

"That's cold Kimmy," Jack said "Just one kiss," Jack said and Kim thought for a second.

"Ok fine" Kim smiled and leaned in as Jack leaned in as well "If you can catch me" Kim whispered before she shot off running, with Jack chasing her, Kim was laughing loving how they acted like four-year-olds even though they were seventeen, Kim and Jack both loved this playful relationship they had there was never a dull moment. People in the park gave them looks some strange ones considering they were acting like little kids but most of them happy ones as they saw they were a happy couple in love. Jack got close enough to wrap his arms tightly around the blonde's petite waist and pull her back into him as she giggled considering he had caught her and was now tickling her, which Jack knew was her weakness. Kim managed to turn around in her boyfriend's strong arms to look at him.

"Now I believe someone owes me a kiss" Jack smirked, Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as his were still around her waist and Kim softly kissed him, every time they kissed seemed like their first kiss because they were all magical even the small ones, of course, they had been in intense make-out sessions and had sex before but every little kissed meant the world to them it drove them both crazy. They pulled away smiling softly and Jack placed a strand of Kim's hair behind her ear stroking her cheek as he leaned in for another small peck. Jack and Kim began walking again holding hands still laughing softly about their cat and mouse chase. They quickly fell into a comfortable silence when a strong gust of wind flew over the couple, it had been very warm this morning but it was cooling down very quickly now, which Kim didn't expect. Kim shivered due to the fact of her outfit choice for that day, which consisted of a pair of light washed denim shorts, a white short sleeved top that was tied at the bottom showing off her stomach and a pair of white converse, with her hair in simple curls and very light and subtle make-up. Kim didn't think she needed a jacket considering the warm weather this morning. Jack, on the other hand, had thought of it, he was wearing jeans, a casual top, and his letterman jacket as he is the Quarterback of the football team. Kim would have asked for his letterman jacket but his letterman jacket means a lot to him it does to every football player. Kim shivered once again when the wind started to pick up a lot more and this time Jack noticed.

"Cold babe?" Jack asked concerned for his girlfriend due to her outfit or lack thereof.

"A little I didn't think the wind would pick up this much" Kim honestly stated, Jack stopped both Kim and himself earning a confused look from his girlfriend and he pulled off his jacket "Jack" Kim began as Jack put his jacket around her shoulders allowing her to slip her arms in.

"You know you could have just asked for it baby" Jack chuckled softly and looked at how his jacket looked on her it was baggy cause she has a petite body whereas his is more muscular and he is taller than she is she looked adorable.

"I know but it's your letterman jacket baby I know how much it means to you," Kim said looking up at him sincerely.

"You mean a lot more to me though Kim, like I'd let my girl freeze, plus it's a tradition the football players give their letterman jackets to their girlfriends it's good luck" Jack smiled "Keep it" Jack smiled again. Kim leaned up and kissed him passionately before pulling back. Jack and Kim kept on walking with Jack's arm around Kim's shoulders and Kim's arms around his waist as they walked together

* * *

A week later Kim is sat in her bedroom on her bed doing the homework that her teachers set for over the holiday, Kim wraps Jack's letterman jacket around her body tighter. It's not a cold day the opposite actually she just missed Jack a lot and it smells like him a lot and it's comfy as she misses being wrapped in Jack's arms. Jack missed her a lot too his vacation is just spending it with his grandparents. Jack's face appears on Kim's MacBook screen as he is requesting a FaceTime, Kim accepts it and Jack appears on the screen.

"Hey baby" Jack smiled through the screen seeing Kim.

"Hey Jack" Kim smiled "How was the waterpark?" Kim asked, Jack and Kim had been FaceTiming practically every day and Jack was heading to the waterpark today.

"Good you'd be happy to know Millie pushed me in a lot" Jack chuckled and Kim laughed, Millie is Jack's little sister she is only six and Kim loves her.

"Did any girls look at you?" Kim asked her jealous side coming out, Kim does get very jealous considering Jack is extremely hot and strong and she sees girls staring at Jack a lot, the same goes for Jack he gets jealous considering Kim is beautiful and guys look at her.

"Is someone jealous?" Jack smirked, he loved when Kim got jealous it was adorable how much she cared, Kim pouted and Jack chuckled.

"Maybe" Kim smiled "I miss you" Kim sighed, she had spent her vacation with her friends and she enjoyed it but she really did miss Jack.

"I know I miss you a lot too" Jack sighed hating being away from his girlfriend for too long "Comfy?" Jack asked smirking as Kim is wearing his jacket, Kim wraps it tighter around her.

"Yes," Kim stated, "You realize you're never getting it back right?" Kim asked and Jack laughed "It reminds me too much of you" Kim smiled softly, Jack loving how adorable she was being without even trying.

"I don't want it back it's yours remember" Jack smiled "I wish you were here so we could cuddle" Jack smiled.

"One more week" Kim sighed.

"Jack...dinner!" Jack's mom shouted from downstairs on Jack's end of the call.

"I got to go," Jack said "I'll FaceTime you tomorrow, I love you Kimmy" Jack smiled making Kim smile.

"I love you too Jackie" Kim smiled back and the call ended. Kim smiled wrapping his jacket around her as she breathed in his scent, one of the best things for Kim is having his jacket to remind her of him.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Is Done! Please Send Me Reviews Letting Me Know About What You Think About My Chapters And If You Have Any Ideas About Chapters Just Let Me Know! Review, Follow And Favourite!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm Back! So I've Had Some More Really Positive** **Reviews And I'm Glad You All Like Them. I've Been Asked By A Guest If In One Of My Stories I Was Going To Write About Them Having Sex, My Answer Is That I Wasn't Going To As This Story Is Rated T And They Are Just Cute Romantic One-Shots. Chapter 4 Is Now Up!**

* * *

When Boys Help You Study

The sun shines through the classroom window lighting up the room filled with tired, confused and stressed students who are preparing for their final exams. As senior year is reaching it's end students are studying day and night to pass their exams, and if that wasn't stressful enough they are eagerly waiting to hear back from colleges. The teacher stands at the front of the room where the board is explaining an algebra equation, which no one can understand. Kim is sat at the back of the class in the corner, in front of her is her boyfriend Jack of two years, Kim looks around the room seeing how her friends are coping with the question. Milton and Julie, who are sat at the front of the class as per usual are putting their hands up and basically teaching the class themselves taking turns on what they say, which annoys his teacher. Jerry, who is sat at the back of the classroom at the other side is fast asleep drooling all over his desk, which makes Kim scrunch up her nose. Sat in the middle of the class are Grace and Kelsey who are having a gossip about prom, which is also on the way making it even more stressful for the girls. Kim looks at her boyfriend seeing how he's done the question and now has his earphones in. Jack is very smart and is really good at algebra it just comes naturally to him. Kim is also very smart however she has trouble wrapping her head around this whole algebra thing and thinks she is more than likely to fail this exam. Kim sighs confused by what the teacher plus Milton and Julie are going on about. Kim taps Jack on the shoulder and he takes out one of his earphones and turns to his confused girlfriend.

"What the hell is she going on about?" Kim asked frustrated making Jack chuckle, Jack knows how she has trouble with algebra, "I mean how the hell is the number T supposed to be the number 2?" Kim asked confused, "I'm so going to fail this exam" Kim sighed.

"I thought your parents got you a tutor?" Jack asked, Kim's parents had got her an algebra tutor a couple months ago to help her with algebra however she talks like Kim is supposed to know what she means so she just nods her head.

"They did but I don't get what she teaches me, no one actually explains it to me in English, I had Julie tutor me once and it did not end well" Kim said.

"Why don't I come round after school and teach you?" Jack offered, "I understand this stuff and I don't want you to fail" Jack stated.

"Really? Aw that's so sweet" Kim smiled to her boyfriend loving how he wanted her to pass the exam "Thanks Jackie" Kim leaned forward kissing his cheek, Jack winked at her before the teacher told them how class was over, the whole class immediately packed up their things and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

After school at Kim's place Kim and Jack are in her bedroom as Jack is helping her study for the exam. Kim is sat behind her desk in her chair with her books open on the desk and Jack is sat in a chair next to her, he has a pencil in one hand guiding her through the equation and his other hand is on her bare inner upper thigh due to her mini skirt that she is wearing and he is stroking the bare skin of her inner upper thigh.

"The letter doesn't matter it's just there because that's what they do you don't need to know why" Jack said.

"Then why don't they just use numbers and stop confusing me?" Kim asked.

"Because they just use numbers" Jack said, Kim sighed placing her pencil down on her desk annoyed.

"Face it Jack I just don't get algebra and I'm going to fail the exam" Kim sighs placing her hand on top of his hand and looking at him.

"No you won't let's just keep going" Jack said refusing to give up on her, Kim sighed just wanting to give up however she knew Jack wouldn't let her. Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck from the side playing with the ends of his hair and brushing her lips against his "Stop distracting me" Jack chuckled.

"But there is something else we can do that is more fun than algebra" Kim said softly before pressing her lips against his, they began kissing as Jack moved his hand further up her thigh making her moan into his mouth and Jack pulled away.

"Let's get back to algebra" Jack said and Kim pouted batting her eyelashes "Don't" Jack said referring to Kim doing that as she knew Jack couldn't resist her sad pout "Come on" Jack said unwrapping her arms from his neck, Jack moved closer to Kim's side wrapping his arm round her shoulders "Try that question" Jack said, Kim picked up her pencil and was about to write when she stopped.

"How do you do that again?" Kim asked forgetting and Jack rubbed his temple "See Jack I can't be taught algebra" Kim said.

"You're not even trying Kim" Jack said "Come on just try" Jack said, Kim rested her head on Jack's shoulder sighing as she tried to solve the equation in her textbook stopping a few times to try and remember how to do it "Kim I have no idea what you just tried to solve but that's not right" Jack chuckled trying to understand how Kim got that answer "Look it's simple all you do is the opposite of the sign, so if it's a minus you turn it into a plus to get to 0, that part disappears and you have to do the same to both sides and then divide the answer by the number that's left to get the answer" Jack explained to Kim once again.

"But why do you do the opposite?" Kim asked confused to why it had to be done.

"Because that's just how you work it out ok? You don't need to know why they do this you just do it" Jack said.

"But it makes no sense to why" Kim said frustrated, Jack sighed leaning back in his chair "See lets give up" Kim said and straddled Jack's lap hooking her arms around his neck as Jack placed his hands on her upper thighs squeezing them.

"Ok lets do it this way" Jack said picking Kim up as she wrapped her legs round Jack's waist, Jack sat down on Kim's chair and turned Kim around so her back was against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist as she leant back into his chest "Pretend this equation is us" Jack said and Kim gave him a confused look.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kim asked placing her hand against his forehead to see if he was ok.

"I'm the letter N and you're the number on the other end of the equals sign and I have to get rid of everything else to get to you" Jack said.

"Ok" Kim said now understanding how to work it out "So you have to add two instead of taking two away to get to zero" Kim said.

"Exactly so it's like I took you shopping and bought you two new outfits" Jack said.

"Do I look hot in them?" Kim asked turning to Jack.

"Sexy as hell babe" Jack smirked and Kim smiled, Jack moved one hand down to her thigh stroking it and keeping the other arm around her waist "What next?" Jack asked.

"Then we have to divide the number that's in front of you by me to basically get rid of that part of the equation, so it's like some guy is trying to take me from you but I don't like that so I'm getting rid of him" Kim said smirking making Jack jealous.

"Not the best example but sure" Jack mumbled.

"But then that just leaves me and you" Kim said turning to Jack "All alone" Kim whispered seductively as she leaned in closer to Jack and kissed him, Jack immediately deepened the kiss moving his hand further up her thigh and his other one placing it up her top "See nothing can stand in our way" Kim winked at Jack.

"I won't let it" Jack said pulling her closer to him as she leaned back into his chest and Jack kissed her head as she sighed "Told you that you could get it" Jack said.

"I guess I can just understand it when we talk about us" Kim said smiling "Thanks for helping me understand this Jack, I know I was not the easiest of people to teach" Kim said.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fail and I was not giving up on my girl" Jack said, Kim turned to him kissing him passionately, overall Kim loves it when Jack helps her study.

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading! I Hope You Enjoy It Please Review, Follow And Favourite! Please Ask Me Questions As I Love Answering Them For You And If I Can't PM You Because You're A Guest I Will Answer Your Questions On My Next Chapter!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back Guys! All My Chapters Have Been Written And Now They Just Need Uploading! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Boys Kiss You For The First Time

On a sunny Monday morning Kim Crawford, Seaford High's most popular, prettiest girl and head cheerleader, pulls up into her school parking space in her red convertible that she had gotten for her 16th birthday. The school runs on a popularity system the most popular girl and the most popular guy get the best of everything the best parking space and the best seats in the cafeteria and are most likely to get all the guys and girls. Kim has the best parking space at the top of the parking lot where the sun is and the most popular guy has the parking space next to hers. Jack Brewer, Seaford's high most popular, hottest guy in the school and the quarterback of the football team is already parked up at his space with a couple guys from the football team hanging round it. As Kim pulls up she gets out of her car locking her car and getting her schoolbag out of the passenger seat of her car. Kim was really good friends with every guy on the football team as the cheerleaders and football players spend lots of time together.

"Looking good Kim" Brad, who is also on the football team, whistled whilst checking her out as did the other guys around Jack's car including Jack himself, Jack was a nice guy and knew how to treat girls right but being like every guy he had to check out a girl. Kim is wearing a strapless tight dress that goes down to her mid-thigh, from the waist up the dress it white and from the waist down it is white and light blue striped, a white leather jacket and a pair of white six-inch platform heels. Kim's hair is curled to perfection and she has on black mascara, black eyeliner, her eyebrows, a little highlighter on her cheeks and blood red lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big gold hoop earrings and a mixture of bracelets and necklaces.

"Hey guys" Kim smiled waving flirtatiously to them "Hey Jack" Kim smiled biting her lip and Jack winked at her before she walked away making her way to her friends who were stood at the front of the school waiting for her. Kim and Jack are very flirty towards each other and it's no stranger to anyone they both like each other, Kim is very picky with the guys she dates as she likes nice guys not jerks who use girls so Jack is exactly her type. Jack and Kim find any opportunity to talk to each other and sometimes they get very flirty with each other hugging, kissing cheeks, Kim sitting on his lap as he whispered things into her ear making her giggle.

"He so likes you Kim" Grace, her best friend, told her as they walked inside.

"If he likes me so much why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Kim asked opening her locker taking out her books for her first class. It's true Jack hadn't asked her out and she was confused to why not as she thought he really did like her considering how much they flirt.

"Well maybe it's because you're the most popular girl in the school who has guys begging at your feet and worried you'll say no" Kelsey pointed out, Kim is one of those humble people who doesn't think guys like her even though she is pretty.

"And Jack's the hottest guy in this school having every girl throwing themselves at him why would he notice me?" Kim asked confused at why he would.

"Because you're Kim Crawford and he does it's scientifically proven" Julie said.

"Yeah whatever" Kim laughed closing her locker.

"Hey Kim" Jack winked at Kim as he walked past the girls and Kim smiled back and he walked off.

"See" All the girls said and Kim rolled her eyes and walked off to class and the girls followed. They walked into class and took their seats.

* * *

After school on the football field the football team are having practice whilst on the sidelines the cheerleaders are practicing their routines.

"Ok girls take a break" Kim smiled and they all went to the stands to get some water and sit down, Kim made her way to where her gym bag was placed and got some water when Jack made his way over to Kim.

"Hey gorgeous" Jack smiled kissing Kim's cheek as he reached her, making Kim blush, which Jack noticed.

"Hey handsome" Kim smiled and she put her water away "What's up?" Kim asked.

"Are you busy on Saturday night?" Jack asked curious and he seemed a little nervous but Kim thought it was cute.

"Um no why?" Kim asked hoping this was when he asked her out.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday night on a date?" Jack asked hoping that Kim would say yes. The truth is Jack was nervous for the first time in his life to ask out a girl because she wasn't just some girl she was Kim Crawford the hottest girl in the school and she was also the sweetest girl in the school. Jack had a crush on her for years but never asked her out as he thought she was way out of his league.

"I'd love to Jack" Kim smiled happy that he finally asked her out "Pick me up at eight?" Kim suggested and Jack nodded "Great" Kim smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before she headed back to cheer practice and Jack back to football practice.

* * *

Their date was amazing for the both of them Jack had picked Kim up from her house at eight on the dot with a beautiful bouquet of red roses, which Kim was not expecting but it just showed her that he was a sweet guy, Jack had introduced himself to her parents including her very overprotective dad who actually liked Jack compared to the other guys she had dated, they then headed to a very fancy and expensive restaurant where they had dinner and talked all night about themselves finding out more about each other and flirting with every possible chance they got, they then took a walk trough the park at night which was beautiful and Jack had given Kim his jacket considering she was cold as she was wearing a dress but no jacket and now they are heading back to Kim's place holding hands.

"Tonight was amazing Jack" Kim smiled as they arrived back at Kim's place and she turned to him and he took her other hand holding it "Thanks for the date no guy has ever gone to that much trouble for me" Kim smiled.

"Well then the other guys didn't deserve considering a girl as beautiful and amazing as you deserves everything" Jack gushed to her and Kim was smiling, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek softly lingering for a second and pulling back biting her lip, Jack looked down to her lips and they both knew they wanted to kiss each other it was just who would make the first move. Jack pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and they both leaned in. The kiss was magical for both of them, Jack's hands moved to her waist gripping her tight like she'd disappear if he didn't and Kim's arms snaked around his neck playing with the ends of his hair. The first kiss tells you everything you need to know about the relationship and they both knew this kiss defined their relationship, they both knew their relationship would be magical.

* * *

 **Thanks Guys! Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Take Care Of You When You're Sick

Early on Monday morning Kim's mom is making her way up to her daughters room to wake her up. Kim is usually awake by now and downstairs having breakfast and her mom thinks that she is just being lazy and sleeping in like all teenagers do on Monday mornings. As her mom walks through Kim's bedroom door she sees there is a lump in Kim covers however Kim has her covers pulled over her head so her mom can't see her.

"Kim sweetheart you ok?" Kim's mom asked opening the curtains letting the light into her bedroom.

"Mom" Kim called out in a hoarse like weak voice as she moved the covers off herself as she coughs. Kim's skin is a lot paler than usual and she has a red nose and slightly puffy eyes. Her mom's eyes instantly fill with concern after seeing her daughter ill.

"Oh honey" Kim's mom said walking to her sitting on the edge of her bed and she places her hand on her forehead "You're burning up...there is no way you're going into school like this" Kim's mom said "I'm going to call your principal, I have to go to work sweetheart I've already had too much time off work but I'll make you some soup before I leave" Kim's mom sincerely said to her daughter.

"It's ok mom I'll be fine" Kim smiled weakly, Kim knew how important her mom's work was as she was a lawyer and she had a lot of time off due to her parents divorce last year and she needed some time off to heal. Her mom kissed her head and walked downstairs to call her principal and make some soup. Kim's mom knew she couldn't take care of herself when she was ill so she called Jack.

* * *

At Jack's home Jack is in his bedroom finishing getting ready for school when his phone rings and he sees it's Kim's mom.

"Hey Mrs C" Jack said through the phone.

"Hi Jack, I need a favour" Kim's mom said through the phone.

"Yeah sure, is Kim ok?" Jack asked concerned as he knew it had to do with Kim.

"Well she's really ill today and I have to go into work, but she can't take care of herself so I was hoping you could take care of her" Kim's mom hopefully said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah of course!" Jack immediately said. Kim has taken a day off school before to take care of Jack when he was ill and Jack would do the same for her in a heart beat he loved her.

"Thanks! I've left a key under the mat and I made her some soup already. Thanks again Jack" Kim's mom said and they both hung up. Jack made his way downstairs, Jack's parents were already at work and he sent a text to his mom explaining he was having the day off to take care of Kim. His mom didn't argue as she knew it wouldn't do anything considering he would just ditch school to take care of her. Jack got into his car and before driving to Kim's he headed to the store to get some medicine, some ice cream to help her throat, a bouquet of pink roses, which are her favourite and a teddy bear. Jack then drove to Kim's house.

* * *

After Kim's mom had left, Kim made her way downstairs wrapped in a blanket and made her way to the soup her mom made for her. Kim heard someone outside trying to unlock the door, Kim got her older brother's baseball bat he left behind when he went to college and walked to the door.

"Whoa Kim" Jack said as he walked in seeing Kim with the baseball bat "Bit violent" Jack said.

"Sorry Jackie I thought you were a burglar" Kim said putting it down whilst coughing.

"What kind of burglar brings flowers, a teddy bear and ice cream?" Jack asked and Kim chuckled.

"Thanks Jackie they're beautiful" Kim smiled and hugged the teddy bear.

"You're mom called and told me you were ill" Jack said putting her stuff down and bringing her into a hug.

"Thanks Jackie" Kim smiled and they pulled back.

"Go sit down I'll put the soup in the microwave, the ice cream in the freezer and the flowers in a vase" Jack smiled and Kim smiled and walked into the living room with her teddy bear. Jack heated up the soup and walked into the living room seeing Kim putting on Netflix. Jack lied down on the couch with his back against the arm of the couch and Kim was lied on top of him with her back against his chest whilst she ate the soup, which Jack had sneakily put the medicine in as he knows Kim hates medicine and would refuse to take it.

"Jackie what's in this?" Kim asked turning her head slightly knowing it tasted a little weird.

"I put your medicine in it" Jack smirked and Kim groaned giving a disgusted face making him laugh but she carried on eating it "I knew you wouldn't have the medicine voluntarily" Jack chuckled and Kim shook her head.

"Thank you for taking care of me Jackie you're the best boyfriend ever!" Kim smiled.

"Does the best boyfriend ever get a kiss?" Jack asked.

"Jack you'll get sick" Kim said not wanting her boyfriend to get ill like she is.

"And then you'll be taking care of me" Jack smirked and Kim rolled her eyes "Just a peck" Jack suggested pouting a little.

"Fine one peck nothing more" Kim said and leant in to peck his lips, however Jack had other ideas when he deepened the kiss and they pulled away breathless "That was more than a peck" Kim whined and Jack pecked her lips and Kim smiled.

"That was the plan" Jack smirked and Kim rolled her eyes leaning back into his chest as he kisses her head.

* * *

Later on Kim's mom walks through the door and sees empty ice cream, medicine, pink roses in a vase and the bowl of soup empty. Kim's mom makes her way into the living room where she sees Jack and her daughter on the couch cuddling together with a blanket around Kim and her mom smiles thinking she is glad that she called Jack.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Are Good With Little Kids

Saturday morning Jack is sat in the living room with his mom texting Kim as they wait for his grandad to come back from the airport with his uncle Tom, his wife Carly and their daughter, his cousin, Ellie. Jack always loves seeing them especially Ellie, Ellie is only two years old so she can walk and talk however she doesn't pronounce her words proper since she is only two. Ellie has blonde hair and blue eyes she is adorable. Ellie loves seeing Jack as well as they always have fun together when she comes.

"We're back!" Jack's grandad shouted as they all walked through the door and they went to greet them.

"Jack-wabbit" Ellie shouted as she ran towards Jack, Jack chuckled at how cute it is she can't say some words so instead of saying rabbit she says wabbit.

"Hey Ellie" Jack said picking her up and holding her and they hugged, "Hey Uncle Tom" Jack said as they fist bumped considering they couldn't hug since Jack was holding Ellie.

"She's growing up fast" Jack's mom said as she went to Ellie kissing her making her giggle.

"We know" Carly sighed "Unfortunately she's been throwing tantrums" Carly said.

"I not" Ellie said crossing her arms pouting.

"Well why doesn't Jack babysit her for the day whilst we go out, give you two a break" Jack's mom suggested.

"I have plans with Kim" Jack said they had made plans to go and see this new movie they were both super excited about and of course he loves Ellie and would babysit her if he didn't already have plans, he saw Ellie's pouty face as she loved it when Jack babysat her.

"Why don't you just ask Kim to come round? She can help she's great with kids" Jack's mom said.

"Whose Kim?" Carly asked smirking slightly.

"Kim's his girlfriend" Jack's grandad chuckled.

"Yay!" Ellie cheered "Is she nice?" Ellie asked and Jack nodded.

"I want to know what girl can put up with him" Uncle Tom said and they all laughed.

* * *

Kim is in her bedroom just finishing getting ready and smoothing down her casual day dress as her and Jack were heading to the cinema to see a new movie that just came out. Kim was just finishing applying her make-up when her phone started to ring and she saw it was Jack as his caller ID came up and his contact picture appeared. The picture was of Jack and Kim at the beach one day and she smiled before answering it.

"Hey babe I was just finishing getting ready" Kim smiled as she put her make-up stuff away.

"Yeah about that...I have to babysit my cousin cause my parents and uncle are going out for the day so we can't see that movie I'm sorry babe" Jack said and Kim smiled, yes she was a little upset about the movie because she really wanted to see it but she liked he was babysitting his cousin as she knew Jack and he was just sweet like that, it was one of the many things she loved about him.

"It's fine Jack, we can see it another time" Kim said.

"You could come round? Help me babysit her you love kids" Jack said.

"That's true, sure I'll come round" Kim smiled.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" Jack said.

"How?" Kim asked smirking slightly as she wanted to tease Jack.

"Well" Jack chuckled "During the holidays I thought I'd take my favourite girl to DisneyLand" Jack said.

"Aw I'm your favourite girl" Kim blushed.

"Always baby" Jack smiled.

"I'll be round soon" Kim said.

"Ok thanks Kim you're amazing love you" Jack said.

"I know I love me too" Kim chuckled and Jack laughed and hung up, Kim finished getting ready before she started walking to Jack's. Kim and Jack didn't live that far away from each other so it was like a five minute walk. Kim knocked on Jack's door and Jack answered the door.

"Hey" Kim smiled hugging him and Jack closed the door.

"Thanks again Kim for understanding" Jack said as they made their way to the living room.

"I'm a very understanding girlfriend" Kim smiled as Jack sat down on the chair pulling Kim down onto his lap sideways as he had one arm around her waist and the other on her inner thigh.

"And I'm a very lucky guy" Jack said and Kim smiled and pecked his lips "Aw baby that all I get?" Jack asked and Kim smirked and nodded, Jack leaned in and Kim moved away and Jack started kissing her cheek, nose and everywhere else on her face as she giggled, they both leaned in to kiss properly.

"Hi Kim" Jack's mom walked in just as they pulled away and his grandad, Tom, Carly and Ellie came in as well.

"Hi Mrs B" Kim smiled back sweetly.

"So this is Jack's girlfriend?" Tom said.

"Kim this is my Uncle Tom, his wife Carly and that's Ellie, this is my girlfriend Kim" Jack said and Kim waved.

"Hi" Ellie smiled waving

"Aw she's so cute" Kim fawned and Ellie giggled.

"Aren't I cute?" Jack asked and Ellie and Kim shook their heads as everyone else laughed, Kim kissed his cheek.

"Well we should get going we'll be back tonight have fun" Jack's mom said and they all minus Ellie left.

"Hey Ellie want to watch a movie?" Jack asked and her face lit up.

"FROZEN!" Ellie shouted and they both laughed and they all watched frozen together, all of them singing along to the songs.

* * *

That night his family were on the way back. Jack and Kim spent the day with Ellie watching Disney movies, playing games, colouring and Kim loved how Jack was with her.

"Mamma" Ellie said as her mom walked in and she walked to her and Carly picked her up.

"Did you have fun?" Tom asked and Ellie nodded eagerly.

"I tired" Ellie asked laying her head on Carly.

"Let's get you to bed" Carly said and walked out with Ellie.

"How was she?" Tom asked Jack and Kim.

"I'm exhausted! How can one little girl have so much energy?" Jack asked, Jack and Kim were sat on the couch together cuddling.

"Aw poor baby" Kim pouted running her hand through his hair "I should get home" Kim said getting up and Jack walked Kim to the door, Kim locked her hands round his neck and he placed his hands on her waist "You're really good with kids" Kim smiled.

"Duh I'm amazing at anything" Jack said and Kim rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately "Wow she's even better than a dog" Jack said and Kim laughed.

"Well I'm happy my boyfriend is amazing with kids" Kim smiled.

"I'm also pretty amazing at some other things too" Jack smirked and Kim whacked his chest "I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Kim smiled kissing him one last time before leaving, Kim smiled all the way home.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Take Care Of You When You're Scared

During the start of the spring holidays the Wasabi Warriors are out camping in the forest for a couple of nights as Rudy says it's "team building" and where you can get "in touch with nature", when really he was just too scared to go camping alone and made them come with him. None of them had been camping before all the girls complained about their hair and no internet, Milton was worried about the bugs and how unhygienic it was, Jerry was scared of being eaten by a bear and Eddie was trying to navigate by the stars. Jack was the only one who was ok with camping mostly because none of this stuff really bothered him. The Wasabi Warriors were sat on logs around the roaring campfire that had been made and was the only source of light they had considering it was really dark out now and the stars could been seen from where they were. Kim and Jack were sat on a log together with his arm around Kim's shoulders, Grace and Julie are sat together, Milton and Rudy are sat together and Jerry is sat on his own log telling a scary story or trying to anyway, considering none of them are finding it scary.

"And then when he went into the forest to get his football back, he heard a noise, and being the idiot he was followed the noise to see what it was and BANG the bear gobbled him up and when his friends went to look for him all they found was an eyeball" Jerry finished his not so scary story.

"Jerry that was the most pathetic scary story I've ever heard my baby sister could do better than that and she's four" Kim said and they all laughed.

"Anyone else want a go?" Rudy asked.

"No I think we're going to need a break after hearing Jerry's story" Grace laughed, Kim looked up at the stars it's usually hard to see them in Seaford with all the buildings.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Kim asked Jack, who then looked at her an then to the stars and then back at her.

"Nothing compared to your beauty though" Jack said and Kim smiled tucking herself into his side and Jack held her tighter.

"Looks like a storm coming in" Eddie said as clouds appeared.

"Oh no do you know what the chance of being struck by lightning in an open forest is?" Milton asked rhetorically "Let's just say you come out like a baked potato" Milton said. As the skies turned black roaring thunder started and flashes of light from the lightning appeared. Kim jumped as the thunder hit and lightning struck and she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. Jack looked over to her sympathetically as he kissed her head whispering reassuring words into her ear. Kim has been scared of thunderstorms since she was little as when she was in Tennessee for a week visiting her family a storm struck and wrecked the house and something hit her head and she was in hospital for a week. Jack knows Kim is scared of storms and they rarely have them in Seaford and Jack knew being in the woods would make it worse for Kim considering they're in tents.

"Ok lets get into our tents it's going to start raining" Rudy said.

"MY HAIR!" Grace shouted as she practically dived into the tent she was staying in, the girls were all sharing a tent were sharing a tent, Jack and Jerry were sharing a tent and Milton and Rudy were sharing a tent. Kim held onto Jack's hand.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Kim asked Jack as Jack can calm Kim down in storms and cheer her up. Jack looked down at Kim seeing her scared face and h gave a small smile at how adorable she looked.

"Of course let's get rid of Jerry" Jack said and they stood up "Hey Jer" Jack said motioning him over.

"Do you think you could stay with the guys tonight? I want to stay with Jack cause of the storm" Kim asked sweetly everyone knew Kim's fear for storms.

"Yeah sure" Jerry smiled Jerry and Kim were close like brother and sister "This is going to be a tight squeeze" He said getting into the tent with them and they were arguing and the tent was moving. Kim and Jack got into Jack's tent and they cuddled up together with blankets over them. The thunder and lightning hit again and Kim jumped clutching Jack tighter and keeping her eyes shut tight. Jack rubbed soothing circles on her bare waist with his other hand as he whispered into her ear, Jack felt Kim stop tensing as much.

"It's ok baby" Jack whispered into her hair.

"I hate thunderstorms" Kim whispered back looking up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes and he brought her closer.

"I know you do, try and get some sleep nothing will happen I promise and I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" Jack said, Kim cuddled into him more resting her head on his chest and listen to the sound of his heartbeat as her eyes fell shut.

* * *

The next morning Kim and Jack both woke up as the sun peered through the tent, Kim's night had been fine as she was with Jack all night and he made her feel safe. Kim sat up yawning and stretching, Jack sat up wrapping his arms around his girlfriend burying his head in her neck as she giggled softly placing her hands on his playing with his fingers.

"You ok? Sleep well?" Jack asked kissing her neck softly in a sweet gesture that sent her mind dizzy.

"I'm fine. Thanks Jack I know storms are just so childish to get worked up over but I just can't help it with what happened" Kim said turning to look at him sitting on her knees.

"I get it, plus I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Jack smiled, Kim wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck hugging him tight, Kim pulled back and kissed him "And I like having you close to me like that" Jack said and Kim giggled. Kim can definitely count on Jack to take care of her when she is scared.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Make It Up To You After A Fight

It was a relatively peaceful day in Seaford, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all the couples were happy. Well except for one, Jack and Kim. Jack and Kim had been together for over a year now and have never fought at all they were the perfect couple, the couple other couples wanted to be like. They were best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend they never had anything to argue about as they never kept secrets from each other, or at least that's what Kim thought. Jack had been being tutored by Heather Clarke for the past couple months, Jack had been failing and the school assigned him a tutor so Kim couldn't tutor him as she wasn't in his class. Heather was known for stealing boyfriends everyone knew that including Jack and he reassured Kim that he didn't like her and that if she tried anything he'd tell her. Their tutoring started out innocent just doing Math really until Heather started showing signs of stealing him flipping her hair, batting her eye lashes and placing her hands on his arms. Jack didn't really notice as he only had eyes for Kim. Until today's tutoring session they had been studying when all of a sudden Heather moved onto Jack's lap claiming she could tutor him better this way, which Jack did not believe and he said he had a girlfriend and she didn't move. Heather then took it further and caught Jack off guard by kissing him and Kim chose that moment to walk through his door. That leads it to here...

"HOW COULD YOU JACK? YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER!" Kim screamed tears running down her face, Heather had now left and they were in a full blown argument.

"I DIDN'T...I DON'T SHE JUST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD I DIDN'T KISS HER BACK" Jack shouted back.

"AND HER SAT ON YOUR LAP! WHAT SHE JUST FELL ON IT?" Kim asked.

"SHE DID THAT AND I TOLD HER TO GET OFF AND I HAD A GIRLFRIEND" Jack shouted back.

"YOU DIDN'T PUSH HER AWAY!" Kim shouted.

"I TRIED!" Jack shouted.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Kim shouted.

"YOU KNOW I'D LIKE A GIRLFRIEND WHO TRUSTED ME" Jack shouted.

"TRUST? YOU'RE FRICKEN KIDDING ME RIGHT? JACK YOU WERE JUST KISSING HER HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? AND IF YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND WHO CAN TRUST YOU MAYBE YOU SHOULD DATE HEATHER YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE HER" Kim shouted.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Jack shouted back at her and Kim was astonished, she never thought Jack would admit to dumping her for another girl.

"Well glad we sorted that then" Kim whispered and she took off the rose gold infinity necklace with their names on that Jack had gotten her for their one year anniversary and she threw it at him and she ran out immediately, Jack began chasing her after he realised what he said but Kim was already out of his house and down the street running back to her place.

* * *

It had only been a couple hours since their argument, Kim had spent the entire time in her bedroom crying her eyes out luckily her parents were at work so they wouldn't ask questions and her dad wouldn't go hunting Jack. Jack wasn't much better though he cried a bit too and he knew he needed something massive to win her back. Jack had gotten the guys to help with getting Kim to where he needed as she wouldn't go with him. Kim was now in the kitchen eating ice cream when there is a knock, Kim goes to her door seeing a delivery guy with flowers and a large teddy bear.

"Kim Crawford?" The guy asked and Kim nodded "Sign here" He said, Kim signed for them and closed the door, they were pink roses, which are her favourite and she knew they were from Jack, Kim saw a note and she saw her infinity necklace there as well, Kim took the note opening it:

 _10 Reasons I Love You_

 _are perfect in every single way._

 _are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, every time you walk into a room the whole world stops._

 _are the_ _sweetest, kindest, most caring girl I have ever known._

 _have the most adorable giggle, which makes my heart stop every time I hear it._

 _make me happy without even trying._

 _have an amazing singing voice, you sound like an angel._

 _7.I know you'd never hurt me like I hurt you, you care too much about me._

 _take care of me when I'm ill or I'm hurt._

 _love me even though I don't deserve your love._

 _are an infinity amount of reasons I Love You._

 _You are the only girl I will ever love, you are the only girl who I care about, you are the only girl who I pay attention to, you are the only girl who makes my heart race, you are the only girl who is my entire world!_

Kim had finished reading the note with tears streaming down her face once again that day, when there was another knock at her door, she opened it seeing Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

"Yikes! You look like something out of a horror movie" Jerry said as she had mascara running down her face.

"Very funny" Kim said obviously not amused "What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"You're coming with us, well once you fix that" Eddie said motioning to her face.

"I don't feel like it" Kim said trying to close the door but they stopped her.

"Just trust us Kim" Milton smiled.

"Fine give me ten minutes" Kim said letting them in and she made her way upstairs to fix her make-up and hair so she looked fine again.

* * *

The guys had taken Kim to the park and Kim had no idea why, Jack had a plan though and he didn't care about who saw him sing and saw his weak side all he cared about was getting Kim back. Jack had gotten nearly everyone to help him the guys, Rudy, even her friends who knew Jack didn't hurt her.

"Guys where the hell are we going?" Kim asked annoyed as she just wanted to eat ice cream and watch movies.

"Stop complaining!" Jerry said, they arrived at some place in the park it was actually Kim's favourite place in the park it had fountains and flowers and lights and Jack and her used to dance here at night a lot as they were weird like that, Kim knew this had to do with Jack he's the only one who knows this is her favourite place. There are roses in the centre of the place in the shape of a heart and candles around it as well and the guys put her in it, Kim turns and sees them running off. Kim is confused until she hears a guitar being played, Kim looked to see Jack playing the guitar and he starts to sing one of her favourite songs, which shocks Kim as she knows Jack never sings in anyone but her.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_  
 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_  
 _I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?_  
 _'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_  
 _And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_  
 _So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight_  
 _'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances_

 _Yeah_  
 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh_  
 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_  
 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry yeah_  
 _Sorry yeah_  
 _Sorry_  
 _Yeah, I know that I let you down_  
 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry yeah_  
 _Sorry yeah_  
 _Sorry_  
 _Yeah, I know that I let you down_  
 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

At the end of the song there are lots of people gathered round including their friends who are now clapping and cheering and Jack is now in the heart with Kim who has tears down her face but happy tears, Jerry comes to take Jack's guitar and runs back off, Jack takes her hands rubbing circles on them.

"I didn't mean what I said Kim and Heather I don't like her she did that and you came in at the wrong moment, I'd never hurt you at all Kim, you know I love you" Jack said.

"I love you too Jack" Kim smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight and Jack hugged her back just as tight as everyone clapped and cheered at the couple.

"I'm so sorry Kim" Jack whispered into her ear when they were hugging, Kim pulled back slightly to see his face and kissed him as everyone cheered and clapped even more. They pulled back and saw their friends had recorded the entire thing and they laughed before hugging again. They were the perfect couple!

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Want To Take You Shopping

It's Saturday morning in Seaford, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping. It's Spring Break and the guys had spent it together every day, which as great however Kim wanted to have some time with her boyfriend alone. Kim walks out of her bathroom after taking a shower wearing a silk robe and her hair recently blow dried.

 _Ring Ring!_

As Kim's phone starts to ring she heads over to her desk and sees Jack's caller ID and his picture appear on her phone screen and she smiles.

"Hey beautiful" Jack said through the phone as Kim had sat down on her bed.

"Hi babe" Kim smiled "What's up?" Kim asked.

"I thought instead of hanging with the guys all day like we've been doing for Spring Break I thought we could spend the day together just us two, I thought I'd take you shopping" Jack smiled through the other side of the phone, Jack had never been one for shopping but when it came to Kim that was different Jack was one of those boyfriends who would pull out surprises for their girlfriends and take her shopping and pay for everything, Kim loved shopping and she never asked Jack to go with her as he doesn't like it.

"Shopping? Is it my birthday or something?" Kim giggled slightly, making Jack's heart skip a beat when she did.

"What I can't do something for my girl? What better to spend my money on?" Jack asked and Kim's heart stopped when he called her his girl, which he has done many times before she just loves hearing it "We could go shopping and then get some ice cream later" Jack said.

"Sounds perfect, you are the best boyfriend ever Jack" Kim smiled "Give me time to get ready" Kim said. Whilst Jack was on his way over to Kim's place she got ready, since it was a warm day in Seaford she changed into some light washed denim shorts, a baby pink lace bralet crop top, a white lace cardigan that ends at the bottom of her shorts and a pair of six-inch baby pink lace up open toe heels. Kim's hair is curled and she has on black mascara, black eyeliner, her eyebrows, some highlighter on her cheeks and light pink lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with her name on and a few bracelets including her gold charm bracelet that Jack got her for their one year anniversary. Kim made her way downstairs seeing Jack waiting for her, Kim walked to him leaning up to kiss him softly.

"You look beautiful" Jack kissed her cheek making her blush.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Kim smiled as her and Jack held hands and they walked out making their way to the mall "What brought this on then?" Kim asked as they walked.

"I just thought I'd treat my girlfriend and show her how special she is" Jack smiled and Kim smiled her eyes beaming with happiness and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Jack and Kim walked around the mall going into different clothing, perfume and jewellery stores, Kim tried clothes on and bought a lot of them considering Jack had his mouth open the entire time he was that shocked by how she looked in them all, Jack bought her perfumes and jewellery as well as clothes. They also headed to Victoria Secrets and Jack could not stop eyeing his girlfriend the entire time.

"You can't blame me for wanting to push you against a wall and kiss you baby, considering how you looked in that" Jack smirked pulling his girlfriend closer to him and Kim smiled.

"Well you'll get thanked later for taking me shopping I promise" Kim leaned up kissing him "Ice cream" Kim said and Jack nodded and they headed to the ice cream parlour and they saw their friends there.

"Hey guys" Jack said and Kim and Jack sat down next to each other and Jack placed his hand on her bare inner thigh squeezing it.

"That's a lot of shopping bags Kim did you clear out the entire store?" Eddie asked.

"You'd think so yeah" Kim laughed, "Jack took me shopping" Kim smiled.

"You voluntarily went shopping?" Jerry asked Jack, Kim kissed Jack's cheek.

"And that's why" Jack smirked and the guys understood "That and to take Kim to Victoria Secrets" Jack smirked and Kim slapped his arm and the guys understood they were all teenage hormonal guys who would take any chance to see a girl in her underwear "Ice cream?" Jack asked Kim.

"Yeah I want..." Kim began but was cut off by Jack.

"Vanilla ice cream with blue sherbet and gummy bears" Jack finished for her and Kim smiled.

"Thanks baby" Kim smiled kissing his quickly and Jack got up to go and get them.

"He's got to teach me how to get girls to kiss me like that" Jerry said.

"Maybe try getting a girlfriend" Kim suggested "So what did you guys do all day?" Kim asked.

"We went laser tag and Jerry ended up knocking himself out" Milton said and Kim chuckled, Jack came back with their ice creams and Kim started eating hers, whilst they all talked. Later on Kim and Jack were on their way back to Kim's place Jack was carrying half of Kim's bags considering she had the other half and no more room, they walked into Kim's place seeing her parents and they put them down on the floor.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff" Kim's dad said.

"He knows how to treat a girl, why don't you ever take me shopping?" Kim's mom asked her dad.

"Thanks Jack" Kim's dad said and Kim chuckled "Have fun then?" He asked.

"Yeah he got me another charm for my bracelet" Kim smiled, Jack one by one on special occasions filled up her charm bracelet and he had got her one that looked like a shopping bag.

"Looks like he bought you the entire store" Kim's mom said "Ok lets get these upstairs maybe we should hire a forklift" She said picking them up and walking upstairs with them as Kim walked Jack to the door.

"Good day then?" Jack asked placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes!" Kim said "Thank you so much Jackie you didn't have to do this" Kim smiled sweetly.

"I would do anything to make you happy Kim" Jack smiled.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world, I love you" Kim smiled.

"I love you too baby" Jack smiled and they kissed passionately for a while and they hugged. Kim loves when Jack takes her shopping!

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Teach You How To Play The Guitar

On a Saturday afternoon Jack and Kim are relaxing at Jack's place since his parents are out of town for the weekend and they just had a full week of exams so they were too exhausted to go out and do something. Kim is lied on Jack's bed with her head on his pillow and her feet at the other end of the bed as she plays with her infinity necklace Jack had got her for their one year anniversary as she watches Jack smiling. Jack is at the other end of the bed where her feet are he is sat up with his legs outstretched and he is playing sweet, random tunes on the guitar. Kim always loves it when Jack plays the guitar and she just listens to him and sometimes she ends up singing along whilst he plays.

"Jackie" Kim smiled getting his attention and he looked at her and chuckled at how adorable she was just lied there smiling as she watched him play.

"Yeah babe?" Jack questioned as he knew she was thinking about something.

"Can you teach me how to play? I've always wanted to" Kim smiled as she sat up looking at him "Please" Kim said giving him the puppy dog eyes, which weren't necessary considering he would have taught her anyway.

"Sure" Jack said "Come here" Jack said moving his guitar and opening his arm so Kim could sit on his lap, Kim moved so she was sat on his lap with her legs over his, Jack placed his guitar on her lap and she took it moving her hands to the right position. Jack wrapped one arm around her stomach with his hand on her bare stomach due to her crop top so he was stroking the bare skin and he interlocked one of his hands with Kim's hand which was on the neck of the guitar as she leaned back into him "What song?" Jack asked.

"Any" Kim shrugged not caring which song she was just happy he was teaching her.

"Ok so hold these three" Jack said and she did just like he did "And play" Jack said and she did, they carried on with this for a couple more minutes Jack showing her which ones to play "All together" Jack said helping her move them all so she played the chorus of Stitches by Shawn Mendes, which was her favourite song.

"I'm a natural" Kim laughed and so did Jack, they kept on going for a while and Kim managed to play most of it on her own.

"You could be a rockstar babe" Jack said kissing her neck as she moaned.

"I'd have all the guys chasing me" Kim smirked making Jack jealous and it worked as he growled in jealously.

"Actually not a good idea" Jack said and took the guitar off her placing it down and he wrapped his other arm around her "You're mine" Jack said being overprotective of her and she turned in his lap so she was no straddling him.

"Always" Kim whispered brushing her lips against his ear nibbling on it and Jack growled again before throwing her on the bed pouncing on top of her "Jack!" Kim laughed. Let's just say Kim found a way to repay Jack for teaching her how to play the guitar.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Surprise You On Your Birthday

Today is Kim's birthday and she is turning eighteen, it is an important milestone in her life. Kim has spent the morning with her family opening her presents, her dad even came down for her birthday as her parents are divorced and he bought her a car for her birthday considering she can now get her license. Kim is on her way to the dojo to see her friends and spend her birthday with her amazing boyfriend Jack, they had been together for over a year now and she went all out for his birthday. Kim hadn't gotten a birthday text from him this morning as she thought he was just waiting to tell her in person. Kim makes her way into the dojo seeing all her friends however she didn't see Jack.

"Happy Birthday!" Grace screamed running to Kim hugging her tightly as Kim laughed "You are now a legal adult, which means drinking and clubbing" Grace said, Grace was a very big party girl whereas Kim wasn't as much but she agreed to go clubbing with her once she was eighteen "And here is your present" Grace said handing it to her "Outfit for tonight's party, the dress, make-up, shoes, jewellery" Grace said.

"Aw thanks Grace" Kim smiled hugging her, everyone else exchanged their happy birthday's to her and gave her her presents "Has anyone seen Jack? I haven't heard off him" Kim asked and they all looked at each other panicking over what to say, the truth is they knew why Jack wasn't there but they had to lie to him.

"Sorry mamacita haven't heard off him" Jerry said, Jerry has gotten a lot better at lying so now his voice doesn't go up anymore so Kim can't tell when he is lying.

"Oh well I guess I'll just see him at the party tonight" Kim smiled, even though she was very upset that her boyfriend of all people wasn't there to greet her a happy birthday and all she could think of was did he forget?

* * *

That night the party was in full swing and it was great all her friends from school were they, she had a lot of presents, birthday cake but was missing was Jack. Jack hadn't shown up to the party and Kim realised he did forget about her birthday. Kim couldn't enjoy her birthday knowing her jerk of a boyfriend didn't remember. Kim was upstairs in her bedroom sat out on the balcony overlooking the ocean, whilst all her friends and her family were downstairs.

"You realise the party is downstairs right?" Jack asked her as he leaned against the balcony door, Kim turned to look at him.

"I'm not really in the mood for a party" Kim sighed looking back out and Jack walked to her "Did someone finally tell you it was my birthday?" Kim asked, Jack chuckled and knelt in front of Kim taking her hands.

"You really think I'd forget your birthday?" Jack asked.

"I haven't seen you or heard off you all day Jack where have you been?" Kim asked upset a tear running down her face, Jack wiped it away.

"Come with me" Jack stood up holding out his hand and Kim looked at him "Please" Jack asked sincerely, Kim took his hand and they walked out.

* * *

Walking through the park Kim and Jack come to a secluded area, also known as their special place in the park, when they arrived Kim noticed it had been decorated there were fairy lights hanging over trees and bushes, romantic candles and rose petals on the ground, there was a candlelight dinner and a blanket on the floor that had a bouquet of roses, a teddy bear and a box of chocolates.

"You did all this for me?" Kim asked tears in her eyes.

"Where do you think I've been all day I've been setting all this up for you I thought it would be a nice surprise I didn't mean to upset you" Jack sighed.

"I just thought you forgot" Kim said.

"Please I could never forget the day my girl was born because if she wasn't I would have never found the love of my life" Jack smiled kissing her hand and he led her over to the table with the candlelight dinner on, they sat down and began eating the dinner Jack had made.

* * *

Later that night Jack and Kim were laid on the blanket stargazing whilst cuddling, Jack is pointing out the constellations to Kim as she watches him giggling as he whispers in her ear. Jack pulls out a jewellery box and opens it and Kim sees an infinity necklace with their names on, Kim takes it out holding it up.

"It's beautiful Jack I love it" Kim smiled looking at him.

"Sit up I'll put it on" Jack said, Kim sat up moving her hair to the side and Jack placed the necklace around her clasping it at the back and kissed her neck "I love you" Jack said. Kim turned her head to face him.

"I love you too" Kim smiled leaning in to kiss him, Kim climbed over him so she was fully lying on top of him as she giggled, lets just say her birthday was pretty memorable.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And** **Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Are Your Best Friend's Brother

It's Saturday night and Kim and her friends Grace, Julie and Kelsey are at the bowling alley to play a couple of games.

"Milkshakes!" Grace said walking over with eight milkshakes.

"Eight? Grace there are four of us" Julie said.

"I know but Jack asked if him and the guys could come play as well so they're coming" Grace said. Grace and a twin brother Jack, he was the most popular and hottest guy in the school he was also quarterback of the football team and every girl in the school wanted him, Jack is a year older than the girls. Kim has always had a crush on Jack and Jack likes Kim as well, they do have a very flirty relationship as they flirt all the time around each other teasing each other to see who will crack first. Grace knows she likes Jack and knows Jack likes Kim so she has been trying to get them together for ages with the help of her friends and Jack's friends as they know Jack is crazy about Kim. Kim is the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in the school as well as the hottest girl in the school so every guy has a thing for her "Speaking of hey guys" Grace smiled as Jack and his friends Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked to them and joined them. Kim made her way to the computer part to input their names and when it came to Jack's name she smirked as she didn't input his name but instead put egotistical jock and the girls all laughed at what she put, Kim felt an arm snake round her waist touching her bare skin due to her crop top and she turned her head seeing Jack's head right next to hers looking at and they were very close.

"What?" Kim asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Bit harsh Kimmy" Jack smirked and Kim winked at him, Jack moved his hand from her waist to the computer but kept her trapped in between them both as he wrote everyone's names and changed her nickname to Kimmy and Kim giggled as Jack whispered things into her ear.

"We so have to get them together" Grace said as they watched the pair flirt and they all agreed "Oh let's start" Grace said knocking the two lovebirds out of their trance and they all spread out "Just so you know the girls will kick your guys asses" Grace's smirk.

"Whoa whoa whoa Gracie-Bell I'm a master at bowling" Jerry said "No one could beat me" Jerry said.

"Please I'd wipe the floor with all four of you" Kim said motioning to the guys.

"That sounds like a challenge" Jack smirked and everyone ooh'ed and Kim crossed her arms as Jack walked to her standing in front of her and she smirked at him.

"Oh it is" Kim smirked.

"Terms?" Eddie asked.

"Ok if I win you have to be my slave for the entire week, which means doing whatever I tell you to and that includes going shopping with me" Kim smirked.

"OH!" The guys said as that is the hardest thing for a guy to sit there whilst they try on clothes.

"Ok deal, but if I win you have to go on a date with me" Jack said and Grace choked on her milkshake not expecting that and neither was Kim.

"Ok deal just don't come crying when I beat your ass" Kim smirks and turned and walked away flipping her hair in his face and he smirked. The game started and Jack and Kim were pretty much equal it was hard to call who would win and this last turn would determine who would win, Jack got a pretty good score but Kim could beat it. Kim however bombed it but not too much so it didn't seem obvious.

"No!" The girls shouted as they paid the guys as they had bets on who would win, Kim walks back to the girls. Kim headed up to the counter to get them all some more milkshakes as they practically devoured the last of them, Jack made his way up to Kim.

"I know you let me win" Jack smirked crossing his arms.

"What can I say you just got lucky?" Kim smiled "But I think I have a better deal than a date" Kim smirked.

"What?" Jack asked confused, Kim placed her hand on the back on his neck and she leaned in as did he smirking as he placed his hands on her waist and they kissed passionately as Kim wrapped her arms fully around his neck pulling him closer, their friends cheered happy they finally made a move and they pulled back breathless and silently agreed they would become a couple before going in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

When Boys Want A Long Distance Relationship To Work

The summer holidays were nearly over, this past summer had been the hardest for all of the Wasabi Warriors. They had just left high school, they graduated and are now on the path to college, everything seemed so simple in high school relationships and friendships came easy to them. They had spent the past summer all together barely spending time apart. They had trouble choosing which college to go to, at first they had all planned to head to UCLA together but that changed when Kim got a full scholarship to NYU. Kim only had a partial scholarship to UCLA, which meant it would still cost a fortune. Kim had decided to take the full scholarship to NYU, which then brought complications for Kim and her friends as well as Kim and her boyfriend Jack. Kim and Jack had planned to move in together for college and not room in dorms but get an apartment together off campus. Kim and Jack avoided the entire subject that summer they just spent it together knowing neither of them wanted to say goodbye. But all must things must come to an end. Jack and Kim were now at LAX as Kim had her flight today and it was time to say goodbye, Kim had said goodbye to her friends and her family at her house and everyone knew Kim and Jack wanted to be alone and talk. They hadn't talked about the subject much but they both knew they were not breaking up. They are at her boarding gate.

"I can't believe you're leaving" Jack sighed, they were both sat down next to each other holding hands with Kim's head resting on his shoulder as she desperately tried not to cry.

"Me either but NYU has an amazing music program and I have a full scholarship it's an amazing opportunity for me Jack" Kim said lifting her head up to look at him.

"I know it is and I'm happy for you, I really am I just wish we didn't have to be apart" Jack said kissing her head and she leaned into him. They both knew being in a long distance relationship would be hard they were at college there was new people who didn't know about their relationship, they were so far away from each other.

"I know I'll miss you too" Kim sighed "I wish you were coming with me" Kim said "I don't know anyone" Kim sighed.

"You're Kim Crawford everyone will love you and want to be your friend" Jack chuckled, it's true Kim had that affect on people where she was just instantly liked.

"What about us Jack? I know we're trying the whole long distance thing but long distance never works for anyone" Kim asked "How are we supposed to make it work?" Kim asked.

"Because we will, we can talk every day and we have the holidays" Jack said.

"Not every single one it's expensive we'll only have Christmas and maybe the summer" Kim sighed "What happens if you find someone else?" Kim whispered a tear falling from her eye.

"Kim I love you no other girl can replace you" Jack admitted "Yeah we're far away from each other and it might be difficult but i'm never going to give up on us" Jack said wiping her tear away "Plus I should be worried with how beautiful and sexy you are" Jack said.

"You have nothing to worry about Jack i'm yours I always will be" Kim admitted softly wrapping her hand around his arm cuddling into his side "Promise you'll call every day" Kim said.

"Try and stop me" Jack said kissing her cheek making her blush.

"Flight 718 to New York is now boarding" A voice came through the speaker and Kim and Jack looked at each other, they stood up and everyone was getting on the flight.

"Well this is it" Kim sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, Kim now had tears pouring down her face and Jack had tears as well not as many as Kim though she was an emotional wreck. Kim pulled him in for a hug holding him tight as he did the same and she cried into his neck.

"Hey hey hey" Jack soothed running his hand through his hair "This isn't the end of us" Jack whispered, they pulled back "I love you Kim and this will just prove how strong our love is" Jack smiled weakly.

"I love you too Jack I'm going to miss you so much" Kim said.

"I'll miss you too" Jack whispered and they kissed, they knew it would be their last one for a while and they put all their love and emotion into that one kiss.

"Final boarding call for flight 718 to New York" The speaker said.

"Bye Kim" Jack said.

"Bye Jack" Kim said kissing him once more and Kim walked to the desk handing them her ticket and Kim walked to the tunnel and turned and waved to Jack and he waved back and she walked through the tunnel.

* * *

The first couple months was hard for the couple adjusting to college life without each other, Kim was living on campus in a dorm with her roommate Kelly who she had become best friends with and she had introduced her to her friends so Kim adjusted a little easier now she knew people, she got a job on campus to earn money which would help with flights home. Kim and Jack talked on the phone and on FaceTime all the time and texted every second of the day. Kim loved her classes they were amazing and so was the campus she loved every part of it. Kim had gotten used to being in New York. Jack moved into a dorm considering he wouldn't be sharing an apartment with Kim and he was rooming with Jerry which was great, Jack had also gotten a job on campus, Jack loved his classes too, he made new friends as well. They both missed each other dearly though. Christmas approached and Kim was heading home to spend it with her family, friends and of course Jack.

"JACK!" Kim screamed as she jumped into her boyfriends arms as he caught her, Jack and the guys were all at the dojo seeing Rudy considering they saw him less now and Kim had arrived a couple hours ago.

"Hey baby" Jack whispered into her ear holding her tight afraid of letting her go in case she'd disappear, they pulled back and Kim had tears in her eyes and she was immediately in a group hug with her friends making her laugh. They let go of Kim and Jack walked to her and they kissed a lot considering they hadn't since she left "I missed you" Jack said.

"I missed you too" Kim said hugging him once again.

"NYU? New friends spill everything!" Grace said eager to know.

"Grace we talked a couple days ago" Kim laughed and Grace hugged her "I missed you too I missed all of you this is harder than I thought" Kim said and Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Kim was happy to be back even if it was for a couple of weeks, Jack was happy to have her back to and was not wasting a second of their time together.

* * *

After Christmas Kim headed back to NYU for the term ahead and the guys headed back to UCLA, Christmas was amazing for Kim and it just made her miss them more when she went back without them. She realised this was her life for four years going back and forth and missing them. The first two years were relatively ok it was the same she'd head back for the holidays to see her family, friends and Jack. However during the third year they had issues, it was hard doing typical college things without each other for example going to parties, Kim got hit on a lot and asked out a lot and so did Jack, they turned everyone down. It was hard for them both and they both got very jealous very easily considering they were miles apart. Jack and Kim started arguing a lot due to jealously as girls would post pictures with Jack looking a little too cozy and Kim would get upset, Jack told Kim they were just pictures nothing more and that the girls meant nothing to him. Kim heard off the girls what Jack had been doing at college flirting with a lot of girls and going to parties and getting drunk and dancing with girls. It's not like Kim didn't go to parties but unlike Jack she didn't do any of this as she didn't want to hurt him. Jack told Kim going to parties and getting drunk and dancing is just typical for people there age, which it was. Every time Kim headed home for holidays Jack and her always argued about everything and anything they could. They had both gotten tired of the constant arguing enough to consider breaking up but they never did they couldn't. There was a video on Facebook that had Jack tagged in it and it was him with some girl sat on his lap and she had her hands all over him and he wasn't stopping her, he was drunk and the girl was asking for a kiss. Kim thought there was no way Jack would kiss this girl even if he was drunk but she was wrong, he kissed her and she kissed him it was only a couple of seconds but he cheated. Kim spent the entire night crying with Kelly comforting her saying how Jack was a jerk. Jack was drunk the entire night but he didn't do anything further that give that girl a small kiss, he headed back to his dorm and crashed. The next morning Jack remembered what he did and he had the girls shouting and occasionally slapping him for hurting and cheating on Kim. Jack called and called but she never picked up, Kim didn't want to talk to him let alone see him. Of course their relationship was hard and complicated but it was worth it. A week or two later Kim was in her dorm room lied on her bed studying as final exams for that year were coming up, Kim was still very upset and still ignoring Jack but at least the crying had stopped or it did a bit occasionally she cried, Kim wasn't up much for partying or anything like that as she wouldn't enjoy herself and would just drag everyone else down. Kim had talked to the girls back home who told her they slapped Jack a couple times each and Kim laughed at that at least a little bit.

 _Knock Knock_

Kelly got up from where she was sat at her desk doing work on her laptop to answer the door, she opened it and when she saw who it was she immediately looked at Kim, Kelly had been shown pictures of Jack before so she knew what he looked at.

"Jack?" Kim asked obviously shocked and confused at what he was doing here when this was exam week preparation for like everyone, Kim closed her books placing them on her bed.

"Hey Kim" Jack said smiling softly at her.

"I'm going to go meet up with Ryan" Kelly said grabbing her phone and running out knowing it would be an explosive argument. Jack came in and closed the door.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Kim asked sighing.

"To see you, you won't answer my calls or texts" Jack said walking around to her.

"Can you blame me?" Kim asked with hurt laced in her voice "How did you even get the money?" Kim asked confused.

"I had enough to fly here and back and my parents chipped in a lot" Jack chuckled slightly but Kim rolled her eyes and looked away "Kim please talk to me" Jack sighed.

"Talk to you? Ok" Kim stood up "How fucking dare you kiss that girl? I don't give a shit if you were drunk you shouldn't have anyway! Yeah we've been fighting a hell of a lot but that's no excuse! Jack I've never cheated on you not once and just because I'm all the way in New York doesn't mean you can! You promised me we'd make this work and now you don't even care about this! ABOUT US!" Kim shouted as tears ran down her face "I've been crying my eyes out you hurt me Jack I can't trust you!" Kim cried. Jack just stood there listening to Kim the entire time letting her rant as he knew she needed to get it out, Jack had a couple tears down his face as well as he knew how much he had hurt Kim by kissing that girl and him seeing the girl he loves hurting made him hurt and knowing he was the one who hurt her when he promised he never would broke him. Kim had streams flowing down her face making her make-up smudge and look like a panda but Jack still thought she was beautiful "Just leave me alone Jack" Kim whispered shaking her head and she sat down on her bed.

"Kimmy" Jack said kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his as tears kept coming from her face "I'm so so sorry Kim" Jack began his voice breaking with every word, Kim had never seen Jack like this before he was the type of guy who kept his emotional crying side hidden, even when they were at the airport saying goodbye he kept his cool knowing one of them had to "I never meant to hurt you, I don't even know why I did it I was just drunk and I wasn't thinking, we'd be arguing a lot even when you came home to Seaford that's all we did, I love you Kim you mean the world to me no other girl matters to me, and I do want this to work out I love you so much, these past two weeks have been complete crap for me knowing how much I hurt you and not being able to forgive myself. You're the most perfect girl I've ever met you're beautiful, smart, funny, kind and I know I don't deserve you, you deserve someone who will treat you right and will never hurt you" Jack poured out his heart to her as his face was full of tears now, which is something Kim had never seen.

"Why?" Kim whispered.

"I..I, have no idea why I think we were just fighting all the time and I wasn't thinking straight" Jack said "All them pictures at the parties those girls were just some girls from my classes they don't mean anything to me neither did that girl at the party the only girl I care about Kim is you" Jack said "I know what I did and you deserve someone way better than me and someone who won't hurt you, I won't ever hurt you ever again I promise and I know you don't trust me when I say that I won't be surprised if you hated me and never wanted to see me ever again" Jack whispered as he was slowly breaking with every word knowing he was going to lose Kim.

"I...I just need some time Jack" Kim whispered and Jack nodded in understanding.

"I'm staying at the hotel a couple streets away my flight is in two days" Jack told her, Jack pulled a jewellery box out of his pocket and gave it to her "Here I'd been planning this out for ages now and I was going to ask you when you came to Seaford next" Jack said and Kim held it in her hands, she knew what it was it was an engagement ring, Jack had spent ages saving up for it working a lot of jobs and lots of shifts and the guys were helping him plan how to propose to her. Kim looked at the box being held in her hands, Jack leaned to kiss her forehead as she closed her eyes and he pulled back "I love you Kim" Jack said stroking her cheek and Kim looked at him, he smiled softly tears still on his face before getting up and making his way out of her room. Kim broke down crying when he left, she wrapped her arms around her as she cried her eyes out. The box was on her bed her looking at it whilst she cried, Kim wanted nothing more than to marry Jack she always had done, Kim made her way over to her closet and took out a picture book, Jack gave it to her at Christmas the first year she was in New York, it was just of them. Kim sat on her bed as she flicked through it remembering all the happy times they had shared together and how happy they looked. Kim reached over to the box opening it seeing the engagement ring seeing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, with a real diamond in the centre of it, Kim knew Jack must have never stopped working to afford this ring, it was beautiful.

The next two days Kim had spent in her room looking at pictures and debating about what she wanted, of course she wanted Jack and to marry him but she thought to herself whether she could trust him anymore considering marriage is a big commitment and they couldn't handle being away from each other for four years in a long distance relationship. She loved him and she knew he loved her even after what he did, they had been through so much together. Jack had spent the two days hoping every time there was a knock on that door it would be Kim but it never was and Jack had to admit she wasn't coming and headed to the airport for his flight. Jack was waiting for his flight to board. Kim ran through the airport trying to get to Jack before his plane left or she'd never forgive herself, Kim found the gate and ran towards it seeing Jack standing to get on the plane.

"Jack!" Kim shouted running to him, Jack turned seeing Kim running to him and smiled, she ran to him and jumped hugging him and Jack spun her round as she cried into his shoulder.

"Kimmy" Jack whispered to her clutching her tightly to him, he put her down but they never let go of each other "I thought you weren't coming" Jack said and they pulled back still holding each other.

"I just needed space but I couldn't let you go I love you and you being in L.A and me in New York it was hard for both of us and we'd been fighting so I get it" Kim explained.

"I still shouldn't have" Jack shook his head and Kim smiled "I love you so damn much Kim" Jack sighed.

"I love you too" Kim smiled, Kim leaned up and they kissed passionately, Kim took the ring box out of her pocket and slipped it into his hand "Ask me" Kim whispered slightly pulling back from their kiss and Jack smiled, Jack pulled away and knelt on one knee in front of her opening the box where the ring was and everyone immediately looked at them smiling "Kimberly Anne Crawford, you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm the luckiest guy ever to have you in my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you, so would you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Jack asked as everyone eagerly waited her answer.

"Yes" Kim said nodding as she cried happily, Jack put the ring on her finger and Kim jumped hugging him as everyone clapped and cheered, they pulled back and kissed making everyone cheer more "I love you" Kim said hugging him again giggling in his ear.

"I love you so much" Jack said into her ear, Jack and Kim headed back to her dorm room where they agreed he'd stay another day or two before heading back.

* * *

After their little rocky patch Jack and Kim were stronger than ever their last year in college they managed easily knowing that they'd definitely be together and Kim had the ring to prove it. Jack had his graduation a couple days ago, which Kim couldn't make as she had an exam and Kim is now graduating. She sits there with her friends in their dark blue graduation cap and gowns. Kim's family, friends from L.A and her amazing fiancé were in the stands watching them, they all came up to see her graduate.

"I now present NYU's graduating class" The head of the university said and they all cheered throwing their caps into their air and going to find their families. Kim headed through the crowds and saw them all and Kim ran to Jack jumping up and hugging him as he spun her around.

"There's my girl" Jack said hugging her tight and they pulled back and kissed, Kim hugged her friends and her family but the entire time Jack was holding her hand stroking his thumb over the engagement ring as Kim smiled at him "I am so proud of you baby" Jack said as she wrapped her arms round his neck and they kissed passionately. Long distance relationships are hard but Jack and Kim both knew no matter what happened nothing could tear them apart not even 2,541 miles between them.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow And Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome Back! I'd Like To Thank You Guys For All The Reviews And People Who Followed And Favourited My Story! It Means A Lot You Guys Like My Story! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Boys Kiss You Under The Mistletoe

It's a freezing cold winters day in Seaford and white crystallised snowflakes gracefully glide down from the clouds covering the concrete pavements in the streets below, as the gleaming sun peaks out from behind the clouds the fallen snowflakes glisten on the ground. Winter had just begun and today had been the first day snow had fallen, Kim slowly strolled through the busy streets of her hometown bundled up for the cold frosty air that was around her. Winter had always been her favourite season she just loved every part of it the snow, buying the presents and seeing children's happy faces, her eyes glided over the many people around her bustling through the streets most of them doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Kim had done her Christmas shopping for her friends and her family weeks in advance. Across the street in the park little kids were building snowmen and making little snow angels with happy smiles spread widely across their faces and their parents watching them with pride. Kim smiled hoping that one day she could be like that have a husband and children she could play in the snow with. Kim is wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a cream wool long sleeved half trench coat that goes down to her mid-thigh and is buttoned up completely so it shows off her petite body and slim figure and a pair of six-inch black booties. Kim's long blonde hair cascades down her back in it's curls and she has on black mascara, black eyeliner, her eyebrows and matte light pink lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with her name on and a couple of silver and gold bracelets. Kim was now 23 years old and she works as a fashion designer at one of the biggest fashion company's in Seaford, she had always had a great love for fashion amongst other things and she was very lucky to be taken under the wing of one of the best fashion designers in Seaford, Lauren Taylor who was the owner of the fashion company and Kim got a job working there. Kim had a few of her own fashion lines so she was pretty well known in the fashion world. Today was Christmas Eve and Kim was so excited for Christmas tomorrow as she loved spending it with her friends and her family, tonight her parents were throwing a Christmas party for their very close friends and family they had done this every year and she always loved the parties they were not too big but not too small either. Kim was still very close to her friends she had grown up with Grace, Jerry, Milton and Julie as they all still lived in Seaford and they went to UCLA together. Kim lived in a penthouse apartment in Seaford it was very luxurious as her job earned her a lot of money however she was still the same Kim. Grace and Jerry live together and they are now engaged after Jerry finally proposed, which required a huge pep talk from all of his friends and Julie and Milton were already married with a kid on the way. Kim was the only one of them who was not married, which when they were younger they thought Kim would be the first out of all of them to get married...to Jack. Kim and Jack dated for the last two years in high school however things got complicated when college arrived, Jack had got an offer to go to study at Harvard Law school as he wanted to be a lawyer, which meant them being very far apart from each other. Kim and Jack at first did the long distance relationship thing however throughout the first year of college they learnt it was a lot harder than they had anticipated the time zones, the lack of time to see each other even in the holidays as flights were expensive. Jack and Kim ended things on a happy note as they knew it wouldn't work with them being so far away however they remained friends, Kim has had boyfriends since Jack but none that made her feel the way Jack did and Jack had girlfriends since Kim but none that made him feel the way Kim did. Everyone was shocked when they ended things as they thought it's Jack and Kim they could get through anything but they were wrong but they both knew they'd be happier this way. The sound of a bell broke her out of her trance as she made her way inside a beautiful small cafe near her work. The cafe had beautiful soft decor and lighting, there was simple white flooring, elegant wallpaper and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the counter was light wood and had glass cases so the cupcakes and other food items could be seen and there was a mixture of tables and booths. The smell of freshly baked cupcakes wafted over Kim as she walked inside, she always loved that smell in the morning whenever she walked inside. Kim had finished work yesterday however there was a problem at work that she needed to fix so Kim thought she'd stop by on her way back to her apartment. Kim came in her everyday on her way to work for a latte and a muffin it was her tradition so Kim knew the staff here very well. Kim made her way to the counter where the regular counter girl Sophia was standing, Sophia was in college so a few years younger than Kim and they were pretty close.

"Hi Kim, I didn't know you were working today, I thought you'd be finished for the holidays?" Sophia wondered.

"I finished yesterday but there was a problem so I had to fix that, what about you? What are you doing for Christmas?" Kim asked politely.

"Well I finish at lunch and then I'm heading to my parents to spend Christmas with them" Sophia smiled "But since I'm still working vanilla latte and a buttermilk chocolate chip muffin?" Sophia asked, Kim ordered that every single day as it was her favourite she loved the taste of vanilla and Sophia when she first met her recommended that muffin and once she tasted it she was hooked.

"Am I get too predictable?" Kim laughed.

"No, I order the exact same thing every time I go to Pinkberry and the staff there know the flavour, how many scoops and toppings now that's predictable" Sophia laughed before she started to make her latte and get her muffin. Kim's eyes glanced around the cafe, it was never too busy in here which made it the perfect place to sit down and do some work or read a book, right now there was a few people scattered around the cafe and Kim's eyes landed on one particular person Jack Brewer. Jack was sat down at a table working on a case, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt and a pair of trainers. They were pretty casual clothes as he was just hanging at a cafe doing some work and drinking coffee. Kim smiled softly as she took in his features, Jack's hair was now shorter it went to the end of his neck and Kim noticed he had become more muscly but not too much that it looked bad. Kim hadn't seen Jack since they broke up they still chatted sometimes by text after they broke up however they kind of drifted away. After college Jack had moved to New York and become a lawyer, he moved into his own apartment and Kim was surprised to see him back in Seaford even though he loved it there "Who is he?" Sophia asked smirking noticing on how Kim's eyes lingered on him and Kim hummed not realising her question "The guy you have been staring at for the past couple minutes, who is he? He's hot" Sophia asked looking over to him.

"Ah he's just an old friend" Kim smiled softly and Sophia nodded.

"Your latte and your muffin" Sophia said handing her latte to her in a takeaway cup and her muffin in a white paper bag that had the cafe's logo on it.

"Your money" Kim smiled handing it to her out of her pocket "Have a good Christmas Sophia" Kim smiled sweetly.

"You too Kim" Sophia smiled, Kim made her way over to where Jack was sitting too compelled in his work to notice anyone walk towards him.

"Anyone ever tell you that working on Christmas Eve is bad for you?" Kim asked teasing slightly, she wasn't one to talk considering she had been working. Jack immediately recognised the voice how couldn't he she was the love of his life and always had been, Jack looked up seeing Kim standing there and Jack didn't think it was possible for her to become even more beautiful than she already was but he was wrong. A small smile appeared on Jack's face.

"Anyone ever tell you if you order the same latte every day you might turn into one?" Jack smirked, Jack knew Kim better than anyone else and he knew about her obsession with vanilla latte's.

"I haven't so far" Kim smiled putting her latte and muffin down on the table, Jack let out a small laugh as he stood up and they immediately pulled each other in for a long over due hug, with Kim's arms around his neck and Jack's strong arms around her waist they both seemed to be at home again in each others arms "It's so good to see you Jack" Kim smiled as they pulled back much to both of their dismays.

"Yeah you too you get more beautiful every time I see you" Jack smiled at Kim and a small hint of pink arose on her cheeks, which Jack noticed immediately and smiled knowing he still had that affect on Kim.

"You're not too bad yourself Brewer" Kim shot back, Kim had to admit that Jack looked extremely sexy, never something she'd ever tell him to his face as she knew he'd tease her about it every chance he got.

"I always do" Jack smirked and Kim laughed knowing he hadn't changed much, Jack's heart skipped a beat hearing Kim's laugh as it had always been one of his favourite sounds "You staying? I wouldn't mind some company" Jack said as he sat back down, Kim smiled and took off her coat as she would get too warm if she was staying she could be a little late for work she would just text her assistant, as she took off her coat she revealed her black long sleeved lace up top tucked into her jeans outlining her figure and Kim sat down across from Jack drinking her latte and eating her muffin.

"What are you doing here Jack? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" Kim asked surprised and confused.

"Actually I don't live in New York anymore I just bought an apartment here I've moved back" Jack smiled and Kim's eyes lit up, which didn't go unnoticed back Jack, "New York was a little crowded and Seaford is my home" Jack smiled and Kim smiled back.

"So why are you working anyway?" Kim asked a little confused considering that it is Christmas Eve so she thought he might be with his family.

"I've got to head back to New York after Christmas to be in court, this is my last case before I finish in New York for good, I'm actually opening up my own firm here" Jack said.

"That's amazing Jack! I still can't believe you're a lawyer" Kim said chuckling slightly at the end, Jack couldn't believe it either at school he would always goof around and Kim had to practically force him to do his homework.

"Me either" Jack laughed "But what about you, fashion designer I see your name a lot in New York" Jack said proud of what she had accomplished.

"Yeah I have a couple of my own fashion lines all over America" Kim smiled Kim still couldn't believe of how far she had come considering at one point she had no idea what to do when she grew up.

"How are you anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm good I have my job, my friends, my family..." Kim began but was cut off by Jack with a question that shocked them both.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked, to his knowledge Kim didn't have one a couple months ago he still kept in touch with Jerry who updated him if Kim had boyfriends as h still cared about her and wanted to know that she was happy and Jerry did the same for Kim with Jack as she wanted to know if he was happy.

"Not right now no" Kim shook her head "I just haven't found the right guy" Kim said looking at Jack and he gave a small smile "And I've been crazy busy with work" Kim said "How about you?" Kim asked, Kim was scared of his answer if he had a girlfriend as she knew it would be hard to be around him if he had one.

"No I don't have a girlfriend I've been working a lot trying to get ready to come back here and I just haven't found a girl I really liked" Jack said and Kim nodded practically jumping for joy on the inside.

"What's New York like? I'd love to go or at least take a trip out of Seaford" Kim laughed softly.

"Well there are taxi people shouting at you all the time so that's interesting but it's great especially central park" Jack said "I might have to take you some time" Jack smiled and Kim smiled back at him.

"Yeah maybe" Kim bit her lip and Jack looked seeing she was, "Have you heard about the mini Milton on the way?" Kim asked.

"Yeah still can't believe that, actually I still can't believe Jerry proposed to Grace" Jack said.

"It was so hard, we all had to give him a lot of pep talks if I didn't push him into Grace he wouldn't have asked her, I got them together and I still haven't received my thank you card yet" Kim ranted on and Kim saw Jack smiling at her "What?" Kim asked a little confused.

"I just forgot how cute you were when you ranted on about things" Jack chuckled and Kim blushed looking down slightly "Doing anything special for Christmas?" Jack asked.

"The usual with my family and then seeing the guys later on, how about you?" Kim asked.

"With my family and then seeing the guys as well I haven't seen them all in forever" Jack said.

"They're still idiots" Kim said and they both burst out laughing "Well if you don't have any plans for tonight my parents are throwing a Christmas party they do it every year I think your family is invited actually they invite everyone" Kim explained.

"Yeah they told me about that I was going to come" Jack smiled and Kim smiled back.

"Good I'm happy you'll be there, but speaking of the party I promised my parents I'd help set up so I have to go" Kim stated as she stood up and put on her coat, Kim didn't want to leave as she wanted to stay and talk to Jack but she had promised and Jack didn't want her to leave either as he missed her a lot.

"That's a shame, I was hoping we could talk some more" Jack admitted and Kim smiled.

"Only five hours until you can see me again, you can wait that long Jackie" Kim teased him using his nickname she had given to him after he gave her the nickname of Kimmy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kimmy" Jack smirked teasing her back, Jack stood up and they hugged tightly Kim burying her head into his neck "I missed you Kim" Jack said to her as they hugged and Kim smiled hugging him tighter.

"I missed you too Jack" Kim said, Kim kissed his cheek softly before pulling back "I'll see you tonight" Kim smiled and Jack nodded, Kim made her way to the door and Jack didn't take his eyes off her for one second, Kim opened the door slightly before looking back at Jack and she waved to him before making her way to her house.

* * *

That night the party was in full swing, Kim's parents house was already decorated with Christmas decorations and they had set up some snacks and drinks as well, Kim was sat with the rest of the guys, minus Jack who hadn't arrived yet, in the living room. They had opened up the patio doors as well so people could diverse into the back garden so there would be some more room. The girls had helped Kim get ready as yes she would take her time getting ready but she wanted to look perfect for Jack tonight. The guys and their parents knew how happy they were to see each other again and to be in the same town again. Kim was wearing a white off shoulder bardot tight dress that went down to her mid-thigh and it hugged her body perfectly showing off her figure and a pair of white six-inch platform heels. Kim's hair was curled to perfection and Kim had on black mascara, black eyeliner, her eyebrows, white glitter eye shadow, some sparkly highlighter on her cheeks and matte blood red lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with her name on and a couple of gold and silver bracelets. Jack arrived in Kim's house with his parents and his fifteen year old sister Carly.

"We were wondering when you were going to arrive?" Kim's mom, Tara, said as her and her husband Nick walked to them.

"Carly had wardrobe problems, she couldn't find what to wear" Jack's mom Amanda said.

"Which makes no sense considering she has a full wardrobe of clothes" Jack said confused and Carly slapped his arm.

"Jack it's so good to see you again" Tara said hugging Jack and they pulled away "I bet your parents are happy now you're back in Seaford" Tara smiled.

"Over the moon" Amanda said. Kim made her way to the entrance hall as that is where her parents were when she saw Jack, Jack saw Kim and almost fainted because she looked that beautiful.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" Kim smiled and she went to hug Jack who hugged her back and he kissed her cheek making her blush and they pulled back.

"It's so good to see you again Kim" Amanda said pulling Kim in for a good "You look so beautiful Kim" Amanda said and Kim smiled.

"Oh before I forget we're out of dip...Jerry drank it all" Kim said making a disgusted face.

"Wait...why did he drink it?" Jack asked confused.

"Milton bet him that he couldn't but he did" Kim said "What Grace sees in him I will never know" Kim shook her head.

"Well we better fix that" Tara said walking off.

"Come on" Kim smiled taking Jack's hand and they made their way through the house and into the living room seeing the guys where they all exchanged hugs with Jack. The party was pretty smooth the guys had just talked for over two hours but Jack wanted some alone time with Kim and Kim wanted some with Jack. They loved their friends but they wanted to be alone. Jack asked for their friends help as he wanted to get back together with Kim and he had the perfect way. Jack and Kim made their way out to the back garden and headed towards the gazebo, which was decorated with Christmas lights and they sat down.

"Feel good to be back?" Kim asked smiling.

"Like I never left" Jack said and Kim chuckled "You look beautiful tonight Kim...you always do" Jack smiled and Kim smiled back too.

"Thanks this dress doesn't exactly help with the weather though" Kim said as she was freezing, Jack being the gentlemen he is immediately took off his jacket and placed it over Kim's shoulders "Won't you get cold?" Kim asked feeling bad if he did.

"I'll be fine you need it more than I do" Jack said and Kim kissed his cheek, "So" Jack said taking a jewellery box out of his pocket "I was going to give this to you for your Christmas present but now might be better" Jack said handing it to her, Kim was shocked they had only seen each other this morning but to be fair Kim had gotten Jack one as well that was just what their relationship was like. Kim took the box and opened it revealing a necklace inside it was a Tiffany and Co Rose Gold Infinity necklace.

"Jack it's beautiful" Kim smiled admiring it "It's an infinity necklace" Kim said and Jack nodded.

"Here" Jack said taking it from her so he could put it on her and she turned lifting up her hair and Jack placed it around her neck closing it and Kim turned back holding it.

"I love it Jack" Kim smiled "Why an infinity necklace?" Kim asked considering they weren't together, Jack laced his fingers through Kim's a feeling that was both familiar to the old couple.

"Look Kim I know the whole long distance thing didn't really work, I'm back in Seaford now for good I won't be moving again and I want us to get back together, Kim you mean the world to me and being apart all these years has been awful, yeah I've had other girlfriends but it never compared to what we had" Jack admitted to her.

"I get it my past boyfriends it just never felt right my mind would always wander back to you" Kim smiled "And I do want us to give this another go" Kim agreed and Jack smiled.

"Kim I..." Jack began but however was cut off.

"Yo Jack, Kim" Jerry shouted motioning for them to come back in, Jerry was supposed to wait till Jack said I love you to Kim.

"Some things never changed" Kim said referring to their friends interrupting their moments, they got up and made their way back inside Jack and Kim holding hands and Kim holding up his jacket over her with her other hand.

"Stop there!" Jerry said as they walked in from the patio, their friends were watching them and they could see their families occasionally glancing "Look up" Jerry smirked putting his arm around Grace, Kim looked up to see mistletoe and realisation hit Kim.

"Was this your idea?" Kim asked turning to Jack.

"Who me? Never" Jack smirked and Kim chuckled rolling her eyes.

"It's tradition" Tara sing songed as now everyone was watching them, Kim wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist and they leaned in and kissed, the jacket fell off Kim's shoulders and onto the floor and their friends and their family cheered. Kim and Jack pulled back and hugged tight.

"I love you" Jack said so only Kim could here.

"I love you too" Kim said back, it didn't matter that their friends and family and everyone else in the room were cheering and watching all they cared about was that they were back together finally, they were happy, this time nothing could tear them apart and it's all because Jack kissed her under the mistletoe.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow, Favourite.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone! Thank You For Replying To My Note I've Decided To Leave Chapter 9 As It Is As A Guest Gave Me The Idea To Just Add Another Chapter About Valentines Day Rather Than Changing Chapter 9. Thank You To Everyone For All The Reviews To Help Me Decide. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Boys Give You The Perfect Valentines Day

Today is valentines day, the day of the year where couples celebrate and the guys ask girls to be their valentine. In the past years Kim has never celebrated valentines day with anyone before as her past relationships never lasted that long. Kim makes her way through the school and sees it is decorated with valentines decorations such as heart balloons, pink, red and white streamers. There are couples all around hugging and exchanging presents and there are guys asking the girls to be their valentines. Kim makes her way to her locker and opens it, inside besides the usual textbooks is a red rose, a card and a small teddy bear and Kim instantly smiles. Jack walks up to Kim from behind wrapping his muscular arms around her petite waist and he moves her hair behind her and kisses her neck making Kim giggle. Jack and Kim have been together for eight months now, Jack moved here from Washington D.C two years ago and instantly became the bad boy of the school going from girl to girl and breaking each ones hearts. Jack thought Kim was different though of course she is the nicest girl in the school so everyone loves her, Kim managed to see through Jack and his little games and Jack let her, he wasn't afraid of her seeing the real him. Kim turns in his arms to look at her boyfriend biting her lip.

"Hey baby" Jack said smirking slightly, before leaning down to kiss her deeply and they pulled back leaving Kim breathless as per usual when he kissed her like that "Happy Valentines Day" Jack said.

"Thanks for the presents Jack" Kim smiled leaning up to kiss him softly, which drove Jack crazy at how even a tiny kiss left him wanting more but with Kim he knew not to push it with her he knew there were boundaries and he respected that, even when it came to sex. Kim and Jack hadn't had sex together yet, Kim had never had it she was still a virgin unlike Jack whose slept with a lot of girls. Kim is one of them girls who wants their first time to be special with the right guy and Jack doesn't force her to do anything he knows when she is ready she's ready even though he's a guy and it's hard to control himself around her.

"That's not your main present you'll get that tonight" Jack said, Jack had been planning their date for weeks now.

"And you'll get yours tonight as well" Kim smiled, Jack didn't know this but Kim had a special surprise for him "I'll come round at eight?" Kim asked and Jack nodded "Perfect" Kim whispered leaning up to kiss him once more however the bell rang making them pull back.

"I'll see you later beautiful" Jack whispered in her ear kissing her cheek softly before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kim and Jack both spent a lot of time getting ready for their date, picking the right outfit, Kim doing her hair and makeup, Jack setting everything up, Kim shaving everything and putting on some lace underwear and bra, Kim wanted tonight to be special she loved Jack and she was going to tell him tonight and Jack was going to tell her the same. Kim arrived at Jack's place and knocked on the door adjusting her dress, she was wearing a short and tight dress that hugged her in all the right places. Jack opened the door and was immediately taken by surprise at how beautiful she looked.

"I'll take that expression as I look good" Kim chuckled softly as Jack let her inside.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby" Jack pulled her to him "And sexy as hell" Jack smirked.

"You look handsome" Kim smiled leaning up to kiss him and they pulled back from the kiss and hugged. Jack and Kim made their way upstairs to his bedroom where Jack had set everything up for her. Jack's parents were out of town for the week for a valentines day vacation thing but they came back tomorrow so if Jack had decorated the entire house it would take him forever to clean it up so he just decorated his bedroom. They got upstairs and walked inside and Kim saw what Jack had done. The bedroom was dimly lit with candles around his bedroom as the only source of light giving it a romantic mood, there was a picnic blanket set up on the floor with rose petals all around the floor and there was dinner that Jack had made as well as some strawberries to dip in chocolate. There were also a beautiful bouquet of pink roses there, Jack led her over and they sat down together and began their date. They ate and they talked for ages and decided to give each other their presents. Jack pulled out a jewellery box that was meant for a ring. Kim opened it seeing a promise ring inside.

"Jack" Kim whispered stunned by it's beautiful and by how much it would have cost him, which was a lot. Jack took it out of the box and held her hand as he placed it on her finger and stroked her hand and the ring "It's beautiful it must have cost a fortune" Kim looked at him with teary eyes but happy teary eyes, Jack chuckled kissing her hand and he brought her to him pulling her down onto his lap as she straddled him with his hands on her waist and hers on his chest.

"And you're worth every penny, Kim..." Jack began "I've never met any girl like you before, you've been the only girl who saw past the act and cared enough, you mean the world to me and honestly I have no idea what I did to deserve you, I love you Kim I've never said that before and I mean it I really do, I love you so damn much" Jack poured his heart out to her.

"I love you too Jack" Kim smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his in a heated, passionate kiss as Jack tightened his grip on her pulling her closer, they pulled back a little their lips brushing and she bit her lip.

"Try and top that" Jack chuckled and Kim smirked.

"Oh I can" Kim said running her hands through his hair.

"What is my present?" Jack asked.

"Me" Kim whispered kissing him softly and Jack immediately knew what she meant by that.

"You sure Kim? I mean..." Jack began but Kim cut him off.

"I'm sure Jack" Kim nodded "I love you" Kim smiled and they engaged in a heated kiss. Their naked bodies fell back onto his bed with Kim underneath Jack, Jack whilst kissing her neck moved their entwined hands above her head as her breathing became harsher moaning his name out every second, making Jack want her more and more.

* * *

That night they had sex a couple of times and Kim never thought her first time could be that amazing, panting Kim and Jack were lay in his bed after just finishing another round, Kim cuddled into his side wrapping her arm around his torso as Jack's was around her shoulders and his other hand running up and down her leg that was over his legs and they pulled the covers up so they were covered.

"You win" Jack said referring to who gave the best present and Kim laughed, Jack moved the hand from her leg and entwined it with the hand that was on his torso stroking her promise ring, Kim lifted her head and looked at Jack who kissed her hand never taking his eyes off her.

"That was amazing Jack" Kim smiled and Jack smiled back.

"Come here" Jack said pulling Kim's hand, Kim changed her position so she was now lay fully on top of Jack everything pressed up against each others bodies and Jack running his hands down her body grabbing every part of her that he could "I love you Kim" Jack said running his hand through her hair.

"I love you too Jack" Kim said leaning in to kiss him and she bit her lip "Need some more time to recover or can you go again?" Kim asked moving herself against Jack to tease him and he groaned grabbing her ass.

"You're going to pay for that" Jack said flipping them over as Kim giggled wrapping her arms around him. Jack definitely knew how to give the perfect valentines day!

* * *

 **Complete! I'm Changing The Status To Complete Instead Of In-Progress And This Will Be The Last Chapter And I Won't Be Changing Any Of The Other Chapters After This. Thank You All!** **The Next Story I Am Writing Is Girl Meets Senior Year The Ships Will Be Joshaya (Maya And Josh), Rucas (Riley And Lucas), Farkle And OC. Please Check It Out When I Upload It!**

 **Tasha xxx**


End file.
